


Something Real

by RonRos47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: One Moment. Can Become. Something Real. Takes place during 3x22, "To Love & Die in LA". After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, Beckett retreats, only to come out of her room and find Castle waiting for her. What happens next will change their lives. Will their night together pull them apart or bring them together? (meant to be family not crime. sorry about that)





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 03-20-15, Updated: 02-18-16

1\. Morning After

Two little almost seemingly meaningless letters that could change the course of one's life trajectory. And they had.

A couple nights ago they had been in New York on what would have been a routine case except that it wasn't routine at all. It was Mike Royce, Beckett's former boss and the man she had looked up to and had that typical rookie-superior crush on.

She had been ordered to stay off the case, that it wasn't in their jurisdiction and that most of what they had was supposition, her boss had said she was torn up but she hadn't been able to let it go. Not when it involved the very man who understood her obsession to catch her mother's killer. And so she had used her vacation days like Montgomery had ordered except it wasn't a vacation at all. It was another vendetta.

And she was going at it alone. At least she thought she was until she had been upgraded to first class only to find her New York partner and annoyance Rick Castle waiting for her.

Why had he come? Why couldn't he have left her alone? Did those questions even matter now?

Lying in the bed, Beckett turned to her left side and watched as he slept.

One moment was all it took. A moment of innocent conversation last night had turned into a quiet moment of starring into each other's eyes.

She had backed off, made an escape to her room. Had she stayed across town at her own hotel like she was supposed to this moment of vulnerability around him wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have stood with her back against the door, her hands running through her hair, her finger tips over her mouth, pondering on the moment that had just occurred, somehow knowing that he was still on the other side, waiting for her.

She hesitated for a moment but she twisted the handle of the door anyways. He must have heard the sound of the door because as it opened, she watched as he stood up, their eyes meeting one another, both frozen for a moment as if making sure they were really seeing each other.

Beckett had taken a step closer and Castle had done the same, both walking slowly to meet each other, their bodies drifting by the same force that had brought them together on the same flight.

Their lips meet lightly at first and then fiercely, their tongues caressing the inside of their mouths. They'd kissed before but this felt brand new to the both of them. There were no misconceptions, no deceits and acting under cover. Beckett rolled her head back as Castle began to kiss her neck. Her fingers tightened against his shirt, pulling him in closer to her as close as they dared with their clothing still rubbing against each other.

Their mouths found each other again as she wrapped her leg around his torso keeping him close. Castle lifted Beckett easily and took them to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind them, Castle pressed Beckett up against the door. She reached for the buttons on his shirt and fiercely ripped it apart, sending buttons scattering across the floor, his lips nibbling on her ear as she helped him get out of his shirt. Once his shirt was removed Castle raised Beckett's arms above her head so that he could remove her shirt, tossing it aside.

Castle paused for a moment and looked at Beckett. He smiled as he stared at her, staring at her white laced bra. Beckett reached out for his hands and put them forcefully on her chest. He was grateful that the bra she was wearing had the hook in front. Castle easily unhooked the clasp and Beckett moved her arms behind her so that the straps could come down easily and the bra was sent to the floor behind her. Castle looked at her once again and this time instead of waiting for her permission he placed his hands on her breasts, feeling them get hard beneath his fingers.

As he twiddled her breasts, Beckett ran her lips across his chest, feeling the taste of his skin, and feeling the sensation as she gently bit one of his own nipples. Her fingers made their way down to his pants where she unbuttoned and unzipped, bringing his shorts down with them. Beckett looked at Castle and smiled as she cupped her hands, feeling his form, outstretched and ready for her. His body felt nice in her hands and she could only quickly imagine what it would be like to have him inside her.

She let go of him and let Castle take the lead. He picked her up and took her to the bed, leaning forward gently as her back met the softness of the bed. As she caressed his chest, his hands made their way down her hips to the center of her jeans where he unbuttoned and unzipped, pulling down her pants and matching panties. She was completely soaked and this satisfied Castle, the pulse of his being more than ready.

Beckett's knees and legs were in position and Castle glided himself inside the wetness. As he pumped hard Beckett wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him locked in. The more he pumped the more she groaned. His being reaching parts of her, satisfying her in a way that no other man had. Castle kissed her neck, fondled her breasts, ran his tongue over them and then up to her mouth where she locked him in, catching a breath occasionally so that she could ravage his skin and his nipples in a similar fashion.

She could feel herself getting wetter, feeling as if she were about to com-bust. Castle thrust himself harder and Beckett let out her loudest groan of the night reaching her climax just as he was reaching his.

How anyone could survive such an act was the power of the human condition. And neither of them complained.

One round simply wasn't enough for three years of built up tension and so after a five minute break, the pair was at it again and again, only this time being more adventurous and trying out all new positions that they had not yet done with each other, each time better than the last.

*****

Castle stirred and as he opened his eyes he turned to meet hers.

"Morning," he said with a smile.

"Morning," Beckett smiled back but only slightly.

"You okay," Castle asked.

"I'm fine," Beckett replied though she was anything but as she sat up, wrapping a sheet around her body.

Castle knew her all too well. He knew when a woman used the word 'fine' it was code for there's a lot in my head but I don't want to talk about it.

He sat up revealing his bare chest. "So you're not regretting this are you," he asked.

Beckett turned to look at him, "No, are you?"

"No," Castle quickly replied with a smile.

Beckett smiled back, "Okay."

Castle smiled again, "In that case is it safe to say you were right?"

Beckett brought her knees up and hugged them, "Right about what?"

"About me having no idea. That was…that was really something."

"So you enjoyed it," she asked knowing full well how much he enjoyed it, having proved it more than once.

"Yeah, I more than enjoyed it."

"Well you were right too, it was great."

Castle pushed back some of Beckett's hair, "We should have done that when we first met."

Three years. It had taken them three years to get to this moment. A moment Beckett never wanted to leave but this wasn't her so called vacation. She still had a case to solve and there was still a reality she had to deal with back home.

Castle reached over and took Kate's hand, the movement causing her to look at him.

"I love you," he said to her.

The words had flowed so easily off his lips. He'd wanted to tell her for three years since he'd first laid eyes on her.

Beckett twiddled her thumb over his hand. "I know you. I love you too," she admitted.

"Then talk to me, Kate, what's going on?"

Beckett took a breath, "Rick, what happens when we leave?"

*****

She couldn't have this conversation in bed. Without saying another word she got up and silently got dressed in only her shirt and pants, not even bothering with her under clothes, and then opened the door to the main sitting room. Castle had followed both in getting dressed and following her into the other room.

"Rick, I love you," Beckett began, "but we still have our lives back in New York." Castle knew where this was going but he knew now was not the time to interrupt. "I never planned to be that girl. I never wanted to be her."

"We're talking about him aren't we?" Beckett remained silent giving him the confirmation Castle needed. "Well for what it's worth, I always thought you could do better."  
"Yeah because you were jealous of him the entire time."

Castle walked closer so that he was inches from Beckett. "Well lucky for me it seems my jealousy paid off."

"Castle, I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."

"About motorcycle boy, I know. Look Kate, we can't change how this thing happened between us. I know it's probably not how either one of us expected and I know it's not fair to Josh so if you want to call things off with either one of us I'll understand."

"You tell me you love me and then you're okay if I walk away?"

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy."

Beckett took a step closer, closing the several inched gap, and placed her hands on his chest.

"Walking into the living room last night wasn't a mistake. You're who I want," she said with a smile as she reached up to kiss him and he leaned down to meet her. Their tongues meeting for what seemed like more than ten minutes but was only less than one as she pulled back. "Truth is I've wanted to break up with him for a while. Guess I just needed the right incentive."

"So now that we know where we stand," said Castle, "Let's get justice for Royce and then go home. We can figure out the details about us on the flight back."

"Sounds like a plan."


	2. The Break Up

After their flight had gotten in late last night, Castle and Beckett had gone their separate ways for the night. As they had planned, during their flight back, they had discussed their new-found status.

They had agreed that the only people who could know were Martha, Alexis and her father, simply immediate family, but only after she had broken things off with Josh.  
It's why she was here now: sitting in her car in the hospital parking lot. It would have been so much easier to call him and do this over the phone but he deserved more than that especially as she had been avoiding his calls for the past few days.

Beckett turned off her car and made her way inside where she waited for a few minutes until Josh came out of surgery.

"You don't call," Josh said as he found Beckett in the doctor's lounge. "You don't text. You know I think I must have left seven messages and not once did you call me back."

"I'm sorry," said Beckett.

"That's it Kate, you're sorry? I had to call down to the precinct to find out where you were. You couldn't have bothered to tell me?"

"No I couldn't. Not without wasting valuable time."

"On a case that wasn't even yours!"

"Josh, it's complicated."

"Then uncomplicated it for me," he said to her. "The night you left we were supposed to have gone out to dinner remember?"

No she didn't remember. After finding Royce in that alley she had completely forgotten about the other priorities in her life. As it was it was difficult dating a doctor even more so one who was a surgeon. The problem was Josh hadn't respected her work enough the way she had tried to respect his.

He fixed people physically, he saved people's lives. She fixed people emotionally, she got justice for those who couldn't do it themselves. Why couldn't he see the two were mutually exclusive and that her job was just as important as his? The answer was easy. He'd never fully accepted she was a cop. He couldn't understand why someone, let alone a woman, could sacrifice their own life for a complete stranger.

Josh shook his head, "Of course you don't remember. How could you?"

"Josh the reason I forgot about us was because the case I was working on involved a friend of mine."

"A case that writer boy just happened to help you with." This stunned Beckett. "Yeah I know about that too."

Castle. She was trying to be honest about a friend who died and all he could think about was how Castle had been with her. Had he always been so threatened by him and she'd never seen it?

Beckett tried to say something but fumbled so Josh spoke instead. "I'm not a cop but the second you leave town so does he. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"He's my partner," Beckett defended, "He helped me solve my case."

"He's not even a cop."

"I don't have to explain my arrangement to you."

"Clearly you don't have to explain anything to me since you never do. Why is that, Kate? I ask about your mom, you tell me she died. I ask about your dad, you tell me he's around. Is there anyone who has been able to break down those walls of yours? You're problem is you don't let people in." Josh didn't have to wait for a reply, he all ready knew. "Castle is the only one who can isn't he? Why doesn't that surprise me? He has feelings for you, Kate. You can see that at least can't you?"

"I can," Beckett admitted, "That's why I can't do this anymore. This thing between us."

Josh nodded, "This thing between us is called a relationship."

"But it's not!" Beckett shot back, "We rarely see each other as it is. You're on call and when you're not you're out of the state or out of the country."

"So you're turning this around on me now?"

"No, it's about us. About our work. You save lives and that's great but my career is just as important and you don't get that."

"You're right, I don't. How do you do it? How do you go out with a gun strapped to your hip chasing bad guys?"

"I do it for their families. Not everyone can get the luxury of finding the person responsible for killing a loved one. If I can do that for one family or more then it's what makes my job worth it.

"Maybe but let someone else do it. You should…"

"What have a baby and a diaper bag strapped to my hip instead?"

"Why not? Wouldn't you want to have a family of your own instead of helping out other familes?"

"I can't believe you would ask me that. This is my job. If that's the kind of life you want that's great but I love what I do. I love being a cop."

"And Castle is going to be the one by your side while you do it isn't he?"

"I need him by me. I have to give what we have between us a shot."

"He's gone through two failed marriages. He can't commit. He's not right for you, Kate."

"I have to try. It may work out, it may not but I need this. I need him."

"I'm getting that."

Beckett reached up and placed a kiss on Josh's cheek. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Josh, I really do. It's just not with me."

"Kate."

"Goodbye Josh."

As Beckett made her exit out of the lounge, leaving Josh behind, a smile crept across her face. She knew she had done the right thing.


	3. Case to Solve

"Hey look whose back from the sunshine state," Ryan said with a smile as Beckett walked into the precinct.

"And where's your better half," asked Esposito. "Didn't your boy go with you?"

Before Beckett could get in a word Ryan smiled again, "The two of you alone up there, must have been one hell of a vacation."

"We were there to solve a murder," said Beckett.

Ryan and Espo looked at each other and then back at Beckett, "So it's we now?"

"Are you guys done bustin' my chops?"

They shook their heads, "Not even close," said Esposito.

"Detective Beckett," Montgomery said coming out into the bullpen, "My office, now."

"Saved by the boss," Ryan said as he and Esposito went back to their desks.

Beckett didn't say a word as she made her way inside Montgomery's office.

"Close the door," he said to her which she did.

Montgomery looked at Beckett for a moment and then smiled, "Hell of a job, detective."

"Sir, you're not upset?"

"I stopped being upset after I knew you weren't coming home. Had it not been for you, Royce's case may have gone unsolved."

"Well I was just doing my job, sir."

"You went beyond the job, detective. I don't know anyone who would have done that. I'm proud of you, Beckett."

"Um, thank you, sir."

"Just do me a favor, try not to let it become a habit. You're still NYPD, not some world saving vigilante."

"It won't become a habit sir."

"Good, there's just one other thing: Castle."

"What about him, sir?"

"He wasn't a distraction out there was he?"

Beckett quickly thought to their shared night but kept a straight face.

"No more than he usually is sir," she replied. "He helped me end this. I don't think I could have done it without him."

"Is that a hint of acceptance I'm hearing from you, Kate?"

Beckett shrugged, "I'll admit he has his moments but sir if you feed his ego and tell him, I'll deny it."

"You're secret is safe with me, not a word."

There was knock on the door and Montgomery motioned for Ryan to enter.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Ryan, "Beckett we've got a fresh one."

*****

The loud noises in the kitchen were enough to startle anyone. Normally Castle hated smoothies but this wasn't just any smoothie.

"You're back," Alexis said as she came downstairs.

"I am," Castle replied.

"How was LA? How's the movie coming?"

"There's some casting problems but I think it will get sorted out."

Castle placed a cup and filled it with his smoothie, placing it in front of Alexis.

She took a sip and then spit it out. "Ugh, dad what is that?"

"It's a s'more-smoothie. It's got chocolate, the sauce and pieces, graham crackers, marshmallows and vanilla ice cream." He took a sip and was surprisingly pleased. "It's good."

"It's disgusting."

"So," Martha said coming into the kitchen, "Detective Beckett didn't mind having you along in LA?"

"How did you know I was with Beckett?" Castle asked.

"Please Richard, her former boss gets murdered, she jumps on a plane to go solve it and you just happen to catch the same flight out?" Castle opened his mouth but was stopped, "And don't tell me you were going out there to check on the movie. You can FaceTime or e-mail or whatever other techie stuff there is." Castle opened his mouth again but was stopped a second time, "And don't tell me it was a coincidence. I've come to find that when it comes to you and Katherine, there is no such thing."

Before Castle could make a comment on his mother's words, his cell rang so he answered.

"Tell me you called to whisk me away somewhere," he told Beckett.

"That's your job," Beckett replied with a smile.

"You're right, it is. So what do you say to dinner on Friday night?"

Martha and Alexis shot Castle a look. He looked at them, lost in his conversation with Beckett that he'd forgotten he wasn't alone.

"I'm inviting you to a crime scene and you're seriously asking me out right now?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Beckett was glad she was still in her car during the conversation. "Well I did just break up with Josh this morning."

"So we have the green light then?"

"We do."

"Then what's your answer?"

"Yes Castle, a date on Friday night sounds perfect."

"Excellent, now where's the body?"

"I'll text you the address."

Castle hung up and then smiled. It faded when he saw his mother and daughter starring at him.

"Dad, what happened in LA?"

*****

"Thanks," Beckett said when Castle handed her a coffee when he arrived on scene. She took a sip but it tasted off so she was content to just holding it. "So what did you tell them?"

"What do you think? I said nothing. When I asked you out I completely forgot they were there."

"Is your inner teenager coming out, Castle?"

"I'd be happy to pull something else out instead."

Beckett moved her tongue inside the right side of her cheek and smiled. "Maybe later," she said to him.

"What's going on later," Ryan asked as he came over to see a rare smile on Beckett's face.

"Nothing," said Beckett.

"Something," Castle replied at the same time.

"Okay," Ryan said as he walked the partners over to their latest victim. He and Espo were used to the two saying things at the same time but it didn't make it any less weird.

"Hey Lanie," said Beckett, "What have we got?"

"Welcome back," Lanie said as she was crouched over a body, "How was LA?"

"You know, the usual, chasing down the bad guys."

"You sure that's all you did?"

Beckett ignored Lanie's prying, "She looks young, what can you tell me about our vic?"

"Sara Henderson, age seventeen. A couple of guys found her here on the soccer field. I'd say she's been dead at least since one A.M. There's a gunshot to her chest and multiple stab wounds to her abdomen."

"Personal killing," said Beckett.

"It's too early to tell. I'll have more once I get her on my table but I wouldn't rule it out."

"Thanks Lanie."

*****

Kate Beckett had always hated this part of the job, the part where she had to deliver the band news to the family members.

At the precinct Mrs. Laura Henderson could no longer bare to look at the photo which had been taken while her daughter lay on Lanie's slab in the morgue.

"You said she was found on a soccer field at school," said Samson Henderson, Sara's father.

"That's right," replied Beckett. "Do you have any idea what she was doing there around midnight?"

Laura shook her head, "No none. She's usually in bed by eleven. We thought she was home. "

"What about friends, boyfriends?"

"She had a group of girls she hung out with," said Laura, "but no boyfriends."

"We're going to need a list."

"We know a few," said Samson, "but they're mostly girls on the soccer team. Sara played goalie. Detective, you deal with this on a routine basis I would imagine: tell me how could someone have done this to our daughter?"

Beckett folded her hands and looked directly at the parents. "I've asked myself that question over a dozen times and the best answer I have is that some people will do anything for their own agenda, even if it means hurting others in the process.

Beckett's cell rang. "Excuse me," she said to the parents.

She excused herself from the room leaving Castle behind with the distraught parents. "Don't worry, Detective Beckett is one of the best. We'll find out who did this."  
"Castle," Beckett said as she came into the room.

Castle could see that Beckett wanted to talk away from the Henderson's so he too excused himself, closing the door as he left the room.

"What's up?"

"That was Lanie, she said she found something but she wouldn't tell me what it was over the phone. She only wants me there, something about her findings of a personal nature."

"Okay, is there anything you need me to do?"

"Yeah, get a list of the friends and contacts from the parents. Then coordinate with the boys and go talk to them."

"You got it."

Castle and Beckett both took a step forward toward each other and then stopped having realized what they were about to do.

"I'm gonna go," said Beckett.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Castle said as he made his way back to the parents.


	4. Open & Shut

"Something happened between you and Castle didn't it," Lanie asked Beckett as her friend entered the morgue.

"What- what- no," Beckett said as she fumbled over her words.

"Oh girl, please don't try to deny it. The guy flies across the country just to be with you and you're gonna stand there and tell me you two didn't…"

"That's exactly what I'm going to tell you."

"Okay if that's how you want to play it then I can take a hint, for now."

"Is that why you called me down here and didn't want Castle to come along?"

"Of course it is besides the body's not going anywhere and neither is what else I found."

"Which is what?" Beckett asked as she changed the subject.

Lanie looked at her friend for a moment before she walked Beckett over to the slab that contained Sara's body.

"Sara was pregnant," said Lanie.

"Pregnant?"

"Mhm. I'd say she was at least eight weeks."

"The parents said there wasn't a boyfriend."

"Maybe they didn't know. It's very easy to cover up a pregnancy in high school. While the gunshot is certainly what caused Sara to bleed out, it was the second stab wound of the five that killed the fetus."

"So this was definitely personal."

"I'd say so."

"Thanks Lanie."

*****

These were the cases that Beckett didn't mind so much, the ones that were easy open and shut. Sara Henderson had been a straight A soccer player who'd gotten a raw deal. She had been dating seventeen year old Bryce Hicks who was a football player at a local private school, much to the Henderson's shock.

The night Sara was killed she had met Bryce at the soccer field to give him the news and from there he had lost it. He hadn't wanted to be a father and was on the verge of getting a scholarship to a top notch university in Massachusetts. The reason he'd had the gun and the knife in the first place was because he had been mugged a week prior so he felt safe with it.

He didn't have to kill them. He could have walked away. There were so many scenarios but Bryce had made his choice and not only had he taken two lives, only one of which he would be charged for given the early stage, he had also destroyed two families in the process.

"Going home detective," Castle asked as he stood by Beckett's desk.

"Not quite. Some of us actually have paperwork."

"Even for an open and shut case?"

"Yes even for those."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not really a cop."

Beckett looked at him and smirked, "You know just one of these days I'd like to see you fill this stuff out."

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you?"

"I would actually."

"Well maybe you could bring some copies of blank forms and we could do them together. Oh I know it would be good practice so I know what kind of paperwork Nikki Heat has to do on her job."

"Are you gonna go home or continue distracting me?"

"Distracting you actually sounds good."

Beckett glanced around the room, glad that it was pretty much empty. Ryan and Esposito had gone home two hours ago and Montgomery had left a half hour ago.

"Keep it in your pants, Castle. Save it for tomorrow."

"Oh date night, promise?"

Beckett stood up from her desk and leaned in close to him, "If you play your cards right."

"Then I will see you tomorrow, Detective."


	5. Date Night

It was mid afternoon Friday. The team had caught a case and the four of them sat in the conference room going over a couple of boxes worth of documents.

"Hey Castle," said Ryan, "Maybe you can weigh in on this: Beckett is leaving us with the grunt work for personal business."

"Oh what kind of personal business," asked Castle.

"She's got a date with Josh," Ryan said as he smiled at Beckett.

"It's not Josh," said Espo, "I got a buddy down at the hospital. They broke up."

"What, when?" asked Ryan.

"Around the time Beckett got back."

"Aw why, we liked him."

Beckett looked at the papers in front of her, "Yeah well he liked his job more. Anyways it's fine I'm more than okay with it."

"So does this mean you've got a new guy all ready," asked Esposito. "Come on you gotta tell us who he is."

"I don't have to tell you guys anything," Beckett said as she stood and grabbed her coat, "That's why it's called a personal life. 'Night boys."

"'Night," said Ryan and Espo.

Castle waited a few minutes before also standing up.

"Woah, wait," said Espo, "You're leaving too?'

"since when do I ever really help out with grunt work," Castle asked.

"True," said Ryan, "And to be fair his partner isn't here so technically he doesn't have to be here since he only really shadows Beckett."

"Speaking of your partner," Espo said as he grinned at Castle, "We're your bros so we gotta ask- now that Beckett is single, and her date with that unknown guy tonight doesn't count, are you gonna make your move?"

"The woman just got out of a relationship. I doubt she's looking for another one."

"Won't know until you ask," said Ryan.

"Yeah well I'm not going to," said Castle.

Espo pointed a pen at Castle, "That my friend makes you an idiot."

"I'm gonna go now," Castle said as he made his leave and didn't wait for a response.

*****

Beckett half smiled to herself as she took one final glance in the mirror. She ran her hands down her dress that went eight inches past her knees.

The doorbell to her apartment rang. Beckett looked at the clock on her nightstand. 8:00 PM. Right on time. Smoothing her dress one last time she made her way to the door.

Castle stood before her in a tux and a red tie that matched her dress. Castle starred at her figure. The way the dress hugged her hips and abdomen were enough to make him feel like the luckiest man in the world, more so as he noticed the way the top of the dress cupped her breasts, showing some cleavage.

After lingering for a moment, Castle's eyes met hers.

"You look breath-taking," he finally said.

"And you look ruggedly handsome," Beckett said not being able to take her eyes off him.

"So you do see it," he said with a grin. Castle brought forward a hand he had behind his back. "These are for you."

Beckett smiled as she took the bouquet of red roses. She brought them to her nose for a quick sniff and the smell of them was wonderful.

"They're beautiful, Castle, thank you. Wanna come in while I find a vase for these?"

Castle nodded. It didn't take long for Beckett to find the right vase. She filled it with water and then placed the flowers in them and left them on the kitchen table.

Castle smiled, "You ready?"

"Just let me get my coat and my purse."

Once Beckett was set, Castle drove them to Toujours which translated to simply 'Always', a new French restaurant that had opened up on the far west side of Manhattan.  
"I can't believe you got us a table," said Beckett. "This place has been booked for months."

*****

"Well being a famous author has it's perks."

Beckett looked at him with curiosity, "The owner's kid used to go to school with Alexis. Thankfully Mr. Jans still likes me."

When the waitress, a girl in her mid twenties, came to take their drinks, Beckett ordered an un-sweet tea.

"No wine," Castle asked.

"I want to enjoy our night sober," Beckett said with a smile.

Castle smiled back, "Then make that two," he said to their server.

The girl smiled at the couple, "Coming up. First date," she asked.

Castle looked at Beckett, "It is," he answered.

The waitress smiled at them and looked at Beckett, "Lucky you."

"Yeah," Beckett said as she looked at Castle, "Lucky me."

The evening progressed casually and calmly. They dined over poached chicken and spinach salads.

Three years of being partners and they had been completely amazed by one another but their date had added a new layer to their relationship. Rick talked a little about what it was like to grow up without a father, something he rarely talked about. Kate talked about some of the happy times she'd had with her mom, and times spent at family cabin. They talked about their careers, their families; bits of information that they hadn't shared with each other before. It was easy but not in a dull kind of way. Beckett found herself thoroughly engaged in listening to him and in participating when it was her turn.

"How are you two doing," the waitress asked as she came over. "Can I get you anything else, desert?"

Beckett looked at Castle who smiled and said, "It's up to you."

Beckett smiled back and looked over the deserts menu before ordering it to go. She had ordered a chocolate mousse with sponge and ganache icing that would be shared by them later.

"Not a problem," said their server. "I'll be right out with it."

Once she was gone Castle had asked, "Are you sure you don't want to enjoy it here?"

"Later, I've got a different desert in mind," Beckett said as she ran her foot up Castle's leg and to his center which was covered by the long table cloth that reached the floor so no one could see. Castle jumped back but was clearly pleased by her action.

*****

They had barely gotten inside Castle's loft and all ready Beckett was hot with heat and moaning at the feel of Castle's tongue across the side of her neck.

Castle, still with the doggie bag of desert in hand, messily placed it on an end table as he continued to pay his full attention to Beckett.

"You're mother and Alexis," Beckett said between her breaths.

"Gone," Castle said, his mouth moist from his persistent tongue movements on her skin, "They knew we had our date tonight, they won't be coming home any time soon."

"Thank god," Beckett said as she made her way to his lips.

Castle easily picked her up and Beckett wrapped her legs around him. Her panties were soaked through and Castle could feel the wetness of her by the skin of his shirt as she held him tight. With one arm Castle easily reached for her black panties and slid them off like a pro. The wetness didn't bother him, instead it made him curious. 

Though he and Beckett had had sex before, it was nothing like this. Hot liquid streamed down her legs and Castle gently caressed the area until he made his way inside her, sending out a loud groan from Beckett as she rolled her head back at the touch. Castle moved her to the bed so that he could take off her dress and bra and then quickly removed his own clothes much to Beckett's discomfort since she wanted him back inside her.

It didn't take Castle long to undress. He had continued where he had left off, placing his sticky hand back inside her. Twiddling with her, getting to know every inch and what sensations pleasured her most. The way his hand felt inside her made Beckett's body react in a new way. Removing his hand, Castle wanted to explore more but in a different way, he curled his back as he made his way downward, his mouth taking in her heat. Beckett had never allowed another man to feel her in this way before. She had never really been one for oral sex, it just wasn't her thing but with Castle it was completely different. She allowed it, she welcomed it. She wanted him to know every part of her, even the parts that were dark, murky, and wet. And she wants to know him too but that would have to wait.

Castle removed his lips from her center and traced them all the way until he met her lips once more. She could feel the hardness of him and with one quick pause the couple smiled at each other and Castle thrust himself inside Beckett whose body was more than relaxed and ready for him to enter.  
Beckett let out a loud moan as Castle moved inside her, his form doing strange and inexplicable things to her. It felt like a dance that would never end.


	6. Blissful Morning

Beckett smiled blissfully as she lay with her head on Castle's chest.

"Wow," said Castle, "You were on fire."

"You were pretty incredible yourself, Castle."

"What came over you anyways," he asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Well whatever it was, can we please do that again some time?"

"You've never experienced it like that before?"

"No never, have you?"

Beckett smiled. She honestly wasn't sure if it would have even worked but she was glad it did. "No," said Beckett, "not like that."

"Then it's settled, we are so doing it again."

"Sounds good to me."

The two remained in silence, both content in each other's arms and most likely replaying their night. It had started off as a casual first date with a fancy dinner and then they'd come back to the loft, both in a heat of desire.

Not only had they gone a few rounds in the bed and on the floor but they had made their way to the steam of the shower as well, both trying out positions they had never used before.

Beckett had reached orgasm more than once. The way he felt inside her from all ends- the way his form easily glided into hers, the way his hands felt as he twiddled her, the way his form and fluids felt inside her mouth; was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She wasn't a virgin, she'd had her share number of partners but they had never felt compatible the way Castle did. He fit inside her in a way that could only be described as the right key for the lock and she loved every part of him that touched her- the way he ejaculated on her skin, the way her fluids ran down her body and onto him. It was perfection but even that word seemed inadequate to describing how well he fit inside her.

It was comfortable being with him this way, simply lying on the bed beside him in a cuddled position. Beckett felt it was something she could enjoy the rest of her life.  
After a while, Castle broke the silence.

"So this thing between us," he said, "what exactly is it? I mean is it just about sex or is it something else?"

Beckett looked up at Castle. "You need a definition?"

"Yeah, I mean I'd like one. That night in LA I did tell you I loved you and you did say it back so I'm curious."

"Okay well in that case, Rick, this isn't just about sex for me, I promise. It's… it's something real so if you need a label, then yeah I guess we're dating."

Castle smiled, "So if we're dating that would make me your-,"

Beckett smiled and shook her head, "You really need me to say it don't you?"

"Oh please say it!"

"Yes Castle: that makes you my boyfriend."

Castle smiled in triumph at his new title.

"So that would make you my girlfriend then." Beckett smiled as well. "Then can I offer my new girlfriend a cup of coffee or some breakfast?"

Beckett thought for a moment. "Pancakes and orange juice," she suggested.

Castle and Beckett both looked at each other, both remembering the time when Castle had been her security detail at her old apartment and had made pancakes for the next morning. The boys, Ryan and Espo, had given them both grief over it.

Castle could still remember Esposito saying, 'Pancakes is not just breakfast. It's an edible way of saying thank you so much for last night.' Oh if only they knew now.  
Castle leaned in and kissed Beckett, "Coming right up," he said to her.

*****

Beckett dressed quickly in her bra, panties, jeans and the first shirt she found which was the white button down Castle had been wearing last night. She then stuck her cell in her back pocket.

Castle got dressed in his boxers and jeans and found a clean blue button down in his closet.

Castle held out his hand to Beckett which she took and the two emerged from the bedroom.

"Well, look whose up," Martha said with a huge grin on her face.

Both Castle and Beckett froze where they stood.

"Mother," Castle finally choked out as he saw her behind the counter and Alexis seated on a stool. "Alexis. I thought you two were supposed to be gone for the night."

"We were," Martha replied, "but things kind of got out of hand with your daughter last night."

"Alexis are you drunk," Castle asked.

"No," Alexis replied as she leaned her head on her right hand, "but I wish I were."

"Castle," said Beckett, "this looks like a family thing, maybe I should go."

"No stay Detective Beckett," said Alexis, "You don't have to rush out on my account, the least you could do is stay especially given the night you and dad have had."  
A lump caught in Beckett's throat, "Excuse me?"

Martha laughed, "The walls aren't exactly sound proof, dear. And you are wearing Richard's shirt this morning."

Now it was Beckett's turn to put her head in her hands, "Oh god now I'm really embarrassed."

"Don't be, Katherine," said Martha, "we knew it would happen eventually."

"She's right," said Alexis, "It's not like either of you were discreet about it what with all the love eyeballs you two were constantly giving each other."

Castle looked at Beckett, "Still want to leave?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then you're staying. I promised to make you pancakes and you can't say no to breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day."

"Is this your way of keeping me hostage," Beckett said, quickly regretting the words that came out of her mouth.

"I could think of other ways for that. And I'm sure you remember what my safe word was."

"Castle!"

"What, our secret is out to them. We're both mature, consenting adults."

"Yeah some of us more than others," Beckett said as she pushed Castle forward, "You tend to your daughter and start cooking, I'll get the juice from the fridge."  
Castle did exactly that.

"So what happened," Castle asked Alexis as he started to mix the batter.

"Jenna's sleepover turned co-ed that's what happened," Alexis replied. "It was just supposed to be a girl's night but her parents were out of town so she thought it would be fun to invite some of the guys over, Ashley included. It was just supposed to be us girls but then Jenna turned it into a strip club. They thought it was fun and then she and some of the girls started making out with their boyfriends out in the open as if nothing."

"So rather than participate in the activities you decided to call it a night early," said Castle. He looked at the batter, "Dinosaurs or bunny rabbits?"

"Dinosaurs," Alexis and Castle both answered.

"Yeah," said Alexis. "I mean part of me really wanted to and I did apologize to Ashley but dad, that's just not me."

Castle smiled at his daughter, "I know it isn't Alexis. I am proud of you though. You got uncomfortable and called for help."

"So you're not mad?"

"How could I be mad when you did everything right?"

Alexis smiled, "Thanks dad." Alexis then looked at Beckett who had filled four cups of orange juice. "Detective Beckett, were things this intense when you were in high school?" she asked as she helped Beckett take the cups to the dining table.

"Um," said Beckett, unsure of how much she should tell Alexis.

It was one thing to enter into a new relationship with Castle but she wasn't getting just Castle. She was getting his mother and his daughter to. She was more than okay with the whole package. She liked Alexis and Alexis liked her too. They had even talked a little that time when her apartment had blown up and Castle offered her to stay at his place.

"There were moments, sure," said Beckett, "but I wasn't exactly like you, Alexis. I was kind of a sci-fi geek."

"Still are," said Castle.

Beckett smirked back at him before turning her attention to Alexis. "But I was also a mixture of you and that Goth buddy of yours."

"Gracie," said Alexis. She then smiled, "Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously," said Castle. "If that's true then how the hell do you become friends with someone like Madison?"

"FYI, Madison and I were friends before my phase."

Castle continued to work on the rest of the pancakes, "Well that explains it. She's so bubbly and you're so…not."

"So Detective," said Alexis, "How bad was your rebel phase?"

Beckett smiled at Alexis, "Let's just say it was intense. It was around that time when I got my Harley."

Beckett left out the part about her tattoo, figuring that was an idea not best to get stuck in the teenager's head. To this day Beckett still had no regrets over her tattoo. It reminded her of her past and was as much a part of her as a scar would be to someone else.

Martha came over and began putting down some silverware, "I'm guessing your parents weren't too thrilled about that."

"No they weren't," Beckett laughed, "My dad freaked but my mom took it more calmly than I would have expected.

"Alright ladies," Castle said bringing the first two plates over to his mother and daughter, "breakfast is served."

He then went back to the counter and got two more plates. As he placed a plate in front of Beckett, she smiled. It wasn't the traditional round pancake or even the dinosaurs that he had made Alexis. Instead one of them had the letter 'I', next to it was a heart shaped pancake, and the third and final one was the letter 'U'.

*****

The morning breakfast had to be cut short. Beckett had only managed to get through the 'I' and half of the heart when her cell rang.

She looked at Martha and Alexis and apologized to them before answering, "Beckett", and then took the call to the living room just a few feet away.

After she had hung up her phone she walked back over to the table. "Castle, we've got to go. There's been a murder at," Beckett gave the location.

Castle swallowed and patted his mouth with a napkin, "That's just eight blocks from here."

"Yeah," said Beckett. "Tell you what, why don't I go ahead and then just meet you there?"

"You might want to get a change of clothes first," Castle pointed out.

Beckett looked down. In all truth she had forgotten that she was even wearing Castle's shirt. It had felt so comfortable and so natural that she hadn't thought anything of it.

"Right," said Beckett. "I'll just stop and pick something up somewhere on my way to the scene," she said easily.

After saying her goodbyes to Martha and Alexis, Castle walked Beckett to the door, stopping at the end table where Beckett had left her purse that night.

She reached up and touched his lips with hers, lightly at first before going a little more forcefully.

"Thanks for breakfast," she said to him as she kissed him again. She smiled as she twirled out, "Wow."


	7. Frozen

(5 weeks)

Frozen.

After a relationship lasting four weeks, five if you counted that week they'd returned from LA, Castle and Beckett had begun to drift apart. It wasn't entirely Castle's fault, in fact none of it was.

It was all on her and Beckett knew it.

Castle had wanted their relationship to work. She had wanted their relationship to work but there was something stopping them, stopping her.

Officially to the people who knew about their relationship: Martha and Alexis, and even Beckett's father, Jim, they were still together but all three knew it wasn't true, not entirely.

It had started a week ago back when Beckett had woken up one morning. She and Castle, though on speaking terms still, had spent the night apart as he had to work on a new chapter for his third Nikki Heat novel.

Her day had felt like the worst she'd ever had- waking up with tender breasts, their size a bit larger than what they had been the day before and there was a darkening around parts of her breasts that hadn't been there before either.

Not only had that changed but she had peed twice, her bladder suddenly feeling on overload and just as she was ready to head out the door, she found herself covering her mouth and making a line to the sink, the bathroom suddenly too far away.

The rest of her day hadn't gotten any better. She had heaved at a crime scene despite her stomach being empty of its contents from earlier. And when Castle had brought her morning coffee, she was repulsed by the smell of it and tossed it away in a nearby dumpster along with the cup he had brought for himself.

*****

"Hey," Castle said as he came to Beckett's desk, mid-week and took a seat at his usual chair, "Are you okay, you don't seem like yourself."

Beckett tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her but all she really wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm fine," she replied harshly.

"Come on Beckett, if you're not you can tell me."

Castle then leaned in so he wouldn't be overheard by anyone else.

Why did his cologne have to smell so bad, Beckett wondered, as she tried to put a little distance between herself and him.

Castle tried not to take offense so instead he whispered, "You know if you're on your period you can tell me."

"God, Castle!"

"What? I have raised a teenage daughter. Mother had to show me how to use a tampon and a pad so I could be the one to show Alexis. She believed that since women are the other half of the population then the least a man could do was try to understand how puberty works especially when there's not a mother in the picture. I'm not one of those guys who freaks out over menstruation. I have been known to buy my daughter's feminine products when she felt too uncomfortable to do it herself. "

Beckett looked disgusted at him despite wanting to be impressed that he wasn't a guy who was bothered by a woman's personal days.

"I didn't actually use them myself," said Castle, "I-,"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Beckett said to him as she stood. She had to pause for a moment as she got a little dizzy.

Castle was quick to his feet and offered her a hand on her arm, "Woah, easy there."

"It's nothing," said Beckett.

"Like hell it's not."

"Castle, I'm fine. I'll just be right back."

"From where?"

"First to the restroom and then throw up or throw up and then use the restroom, whichever comes first."

*****

Things still hadn't gotten better by the end of the week. Castle wasn't the only one commenting on how bad Beckett seemed. The boys also started to worry about her especially after she had thrown up a couple of times at a crime scene even though they'd seen worse and not once had Beckett ever been squeamish before.

"You need to see a doctor," Montgomery said a couple days later as he talked to Beckett in his office.

"Sir, I'm fine," said Beckett.

"You're not fine," Montgomery told her, "You're sick. You can barely keep it together. I won't have you getting the rest of the team infected. Go home, get some rest, see a doctor. Take care of yourself."

"Sir-,"

"Do not make me turn this into an order, detective."

Beckett took a deep breath as she tried to hold in a wave of nausea. She hated everything that was going on with her: the mood swings, the irritability, the body changes, her tiredness, and more importantly the need to constantly void her bladder and throw up every hour or less for the past week.

Beckett swallowed and composed herself, "You're right. I can't do my job if I can barely hold things together. I should get a handle on this."

"Come back when you feel better."

"I'll do that, thank you sir."

Beckett left the office not too pleased with either her boss or herself. She grabbed her jacket from her chair and made her way to the elevator.

"Where are you going," Castle asked as he caught up to her.

"Home," Beckett replied.

"I'll come with you. I can take care of you."

"Castle please, don't. A couple days rest and I'll be good as new. I can take care of this. I don't need you to look out for me all the time."

Castle froze but said nothing.

The elevator door opened and Beckett turned to it, making her way inside. She held the door for a second and looked at Castle.

"Look, I'll call you, okay?" she told him before she let the door close.

*****

"Katherine Beckett," the nurse said with a smile as she called out the detectives' name.

Beckett took a breath, putting her memories and the fact she hadn't called Castle in a week aside.

She stood up and followed the nurse into an exam room.

The exam took a bit longer than Beckett was expecting, the doctor wanting to be thorough with just about everything including ordering a blood and urine test.  
It only took twenty minutes for the lab results to come back so rather than leave and come back; Beckett remained in the exam room.

When the doctor finally returned, Beckett looked at her and asked, "So is there anything you can give me? I'd like to be back at work as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can give you, detective."

"I don't understand, why not?"

The doctor smiled, "because you don't have the flu or an infection of any kind. Katherine, you're pregnant."


	8. Need to Tell

Pregnant.

The word sounded to Beckett like some far off distant bell, getting louder with each passing mile.

Pregnant.

Beckett had never really been a baby person. She wasn't the type to get all gooey-eyed at the sight of seeing one, never felt like nibbling their toes, let alone hold one. And now there was one growing inside her, actually growing.

"I guess this wasn't the answer you were expecting," said the doctor.

"That's um…," Beckett said as she struggled with her words, "That's an understatement.

"I understand. Take your time. Do you have any questions?"

They sat for a moment as Beckett tried to let the news sink in but it would probably be a while before it really would.

"How um, how far along am I?"

"Based on your hCG levels, I'd say you're five weeks."

Another distant bell that was getting louder.

Five weeks.

LA, Beckett thought. Of course. Though she'd been on the pill, she and Castle had failed to use a condom. They'd gotten so lost in each other. They had wanted to feel each other's skin against one another so completely that a condom was the last thing they had considered. And now her birth control had failed her.

"I'd like you to make an appointment with your OBGYN," said the doctor, "for three weeks from now."

"Do you think you can find someone else for me? Mine is too close to the precinct and I'd rather people at work not know about all this just yet."

"Sure, there are a few recommendations I could make. In the mean time just a few things: I'd like you to lay off the caffeine and alcohol, that also includes wine. I'd also like you to start taking prenatal vitamins."

"I can manage that," Beckett told her doctor which was true.

As it was her morning coffee made her nauseous so she hadn't been drinking it for a while and the last time she'd had a glass of wine was that night with Castle. All she had to do now was add in the prenatals to her daily routine which she could pick up at any drug store.

"Good. I'll have my clerk at the front desk set up an appointment for you. I'm gonna recommend Addison Montgomery. She's one of the best.

"I'm familiar with her," said Beckett. "Thanks."

Too familiar. They had been friends in middle school and gone to the same high school. After that their paths had taken different turns. While she went to college and changed career paths after her mother's death, Addison had stayed on the medical path, finding her niche in obstetrics and gynecology.

*****

For once during all of this Beckett was glad her boss had nearly ordered her to see a doctor.

Even though at the doctor's office they had done the blood and urine tests and confirmed the results, Beckett felt the need to see them for herself so on her way home along with prenatal vitamins she had also purchased a home pregnancy test, both of which felt very awkward to buy. Almost as awkward as having to buy condoms which she had done on occasion before but now her purchases went beyond that, went to what sex without a condom could lead to despite birth control pills.

A while later Beckett sat alone on her couch, tears streaming down her face. The test she had taken earlier, now lying face up on the table in front of her with an evident blue plus sign indicating the positive result that she was pregnant.

It wasn't supposed to have been this way. Pregnant from a one night stand. Granted it had been with the man she loved but still. She couldn't help but think that slight, remote possibility that had been a typical fantasies of when she had a baby of her own it would be after she was married. Not like this.

And Castle.

Though he was clearly the father, Beckett could not bring herself to even think of him right now. She knew she had to tell him but right now her hormones seemed to be all over the place. She did want to tell him, it would help explain away her behavior and why she'd been so sick lately but at the same time the thought of telling him terrified her.

Beckett wasn't even sure of how or what to feel. Abortion was not an option for her, that much she did know but what she wasn't clear on was if she could do the whole mom thing.

What Beckett wanted most right now was her own mother. That was the hardest part in all of this: the fact that Johanna Beckett wasn't here now to help her through this, she would never get to be around to watch her daughter's body change through the pregnancy, and she would never get to experience what it was like to have a grandchild.

Beckett wiped away her tears. Whether she liked it or not, no matter how she felt at the moment, she had to pull herself together and start taking care of her. Starting with the vitamins she had purchased. There was life growing inside her, too hard to notice right now since she was only five weeks along but it was there. Everything she did now affected the tiny being that lay just well within her pelvis.

At least now she would be able to return to work the next day so that was something.

*****

(6 weeks)

In the week that followed Beckett's appointment, life had begun to take on a new sense of normal. She'd gone back to work but she couldn't escape the morning sickness, tiredness, and constant need to pee. Along with several other personal issues that were starting to show.

Montgomery wasn't all too pleased, wanting her to take more time off. Beckett had wanted to tell him the truth but feared the second she did, he would put her on desk duty something she wasn't ready for since it was way too early so she had told him along with Ryan and Esposito who were just as worried, that what she had wasn't contagious and if things got really bad she would go home but all things considered, she felt okay.

Her situation with Castle was another story. Every time she saw him, she had wanted to tell him what was going on but she panicked and instead changed the subject before she could get it out.

No one at the precinct had known about their relationship so things remained pretty much the same as far as the joking and sexual tension, almost as if things had gone back to normal before they'd gotten together, but there was an underlying issue that everyone seemed to sense.

*****

By the end of the week Beckett sat in the car and looked at the diner. Her left hand instinctively went to her lower belly where midway through the week she had noticed some slight weight gain, more evidence of the growing life within. It was easy enough to cover up with loose shirts and jackets but it was her body so she could feel it both on an internal level and an outer one.

Enough stalling, Beckett opened her car door and made her way inside. It was a quaint place, one she and her father started going to not long after her mom died.  
Jim Beckett smiled as he saw his daughter make her way to the booth. He stood up and the two greeted each other with a hug and then took their seats across from each other.

"I'm glad you called," said Jim, "I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

"Yeah I'm sorry dad. I've been a little distracted lately."

"With work or with the boyfriend?"

Beckett looked down, "Both actually."

"Everything okay with Rick?"

Beckett was unsure of what to tell him so she kept it simple, "Yeah, Rick's great."

"Katie, what is it? Whatever it is you can tell me."

Beckett looked up, her eyes meeting her dad's for the first time since their welcome hug earlier.

"I had a doctor's appointment last week," Beckett began, "I hadn't been feeling well lately so they checked me out, took some blood, ran some tests and the doctor was able to confirm the results."

"How bad is it?"

Beckett looked into her dad's eyes, "Dad, I'm pregnant."

Jim let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Oh god, Katie, you scared me there for a second. Pregnant. My little girl's having a baby? Well congratulations. How far along are you?"

"Six weeks today."

"So you're halfway through your second month. You don't seem too excited over the news."

"I'm trying to be. I think it's still sinking in."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Beckett shook her head, "I don't know dad. It was one thing when I thought I had the flu. It's another knowing it's this."

"Have you told Rick?'

"No. Lately I'd been feeling like something was different so I started pushing him away. I know it's unfair to Castle, I've just needed time to think about all of this first. What it would mean for my future, my career as a cop." Beckett again shook her head, "It was just one night. It was supposed to be fun but now it's changed everything."

"You can try to wait for the right time to have kids but the truth is there is no right time," Jim said. Beckett looked at her dad, trying to take in his words. "Look Katie, I know you, when you get scared, you hide in your work and I just want you to be sure whatever decision you make, it's what you want, not because you're afraid."

Jim's words caused a smile to creep on Beckett's face. While she more than anything wanted to have her mom for these sorts of conversations, she was at least glad to have one of her parents to talk to.

She had all ready disclosed her pregnancy to him despite it being very early so she figured she could pretty much tell him anything at this point.

Beckett thought back to earlier in their conversation when her father had made the comment about her not seeming too excited and then replying that it was still sinking in.

She looked at her dad, "Earlier this week I noticed I had put on some weight, not much but enough for me to notice." Jim smiled at his daughter's confession. "I saw myself in the mirror, I saw what I looked like and for the first time since finding out, I could actually picture myself doing this. I could picture myself going through with the pregnancy. And yeah I am scared but dad, this baby, it's what I want."

"Then tell him."

Beckett nodded knowing it for sure would be her next obstacle. She would find a way to tell Castle.

*****

(7 Weeks)

Beckett was surprised as she walked into the precinct and saw Castle coming out of Montgomery's office. He noticed Beckett but didn't acknowledge her.

Beckett turned to Montgomery who was standing in his office.

"Sir, what's going on," she asked when she arrived inside.

"You tell me," said Montgomery, "Castle came by saying he wants to stop shadowing you."

"What?"

"Did something happen between you two that I should know about?"

Instead of answering him, Beckett left his office to try to catch up to Castle.

"Castle," she called out but before she could catch up to him, the boys stopped her from behind.

"Yo, Kate," said Esposito.

"Yeah," she replied as she looked at them.

"What's up?"

"Yeah," said Ryan, "What's going on?"

Beckett took a breath and looked down for a moment to gather her thoughts. She then looked at her two best guys who were like brothers.

"Look," she said, "There's something that I have to tell you guys but there's someone else that I have to tell first."

Before Ryan and Esposito could get in a comment, Beckett was all ready making her way inside the elevator, the doors closing.

She found Castle exiting the building and making a right turn on the sidewalk.

"Castle wait," she said to him.

"I did, you never called," Castle replied.

"Look I know you're angry."

Castle turned to face her, "Oh you're damn right I'm angry."

"Look I couldn't call you."

"Why not? You know what I think? I think the moment things got real between us you got scared so you ran in the other direction."

"You're right, things did get real and I did run but not for the reasons you think."

Finding her car just a few car lengths over, Beckett took out her keys and got in.

Castle stomped his foot like a child. Part of him wished he could let Beckett go but now he was curious about what she'd meant.

Without waiting for an invitation, he got in the passenger side of the car and without a word Beckett drove for a while until they came upon a park across from a nearby bookstore.

The two walked to the swings in silent, Castle taking the one to the right, Beckett taking the one to the left.

Beckett took a moment to gather herself and then took a deep breath, "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it: Castle, I'm pregnant."

This caused Castle to turn, stop, and stare at Beckett.

She gave him a minute to let it sink in.

"Pregnant," he finally let out, "as in pregnant? Pregnant as in-," Castle said for once jumbling for words as Beckett finished for him.

She broke off their eye contact, "As in, there was you and there was me and now there's something growing inside of me right now."

From the corner of her eye, Beckett watched as Castle stood and made his way to stand in front of her. She was a little unsure of what to do so rather than let him tower over her, she stood to match him, almost since he was still taller than her.

"Is this for real?" he asked as a look of wonder crossed his face.

"Why would I make this up? I really am pregnant, Castle."

Castle smiled, "My god, Kate!" he said as he brought her in for a long, hard kiss that caused them both to come up for a little air. Once their breathing was back to normal, Castle continued to smile, "A baby!" he said more excited than she'd ever seen him before.

"Okay wow, that's not the reaction I was expecting," said Beckett as they stood, their arms still holding onto each other, "Especially considering how I froze you out."

"When did you find out?"

"About two weeks ago," said Beckett, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to tell you Castle, I really did. It was just so much to deal with and I wasn't even sure how I felt about it."

"I'm sorry too but you're telling me now," he said taking her hand.

The two walked in silence. Castle couldn't remember much about Meredith's pregnancy which had been seventeen years ago but he figured too much time on her feet wasn't a good idea so he sat Beckett down on a bench and sat next to her, still holding her hand.

"How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks but I started to suspect something was up around week three."

Castle nodded, "Right around the time you started getting sick and started pushing me away."

"I'm sorry, Castle," she said again.

"Hey don't be. And how do you feel about all this?" Castle asked, slightly afraid of hearing the answer.

"I'm taking it in stride." Beckett squeezed his hand and looked at him, "Rick, I want this baby."

Castle smiled, "I was hoping you would say that. I want it too Beckett. I could never imagine having another baby with anyone but you. Although you know, now this means you're never getting rid of me right?"

Beckett smiled at him glad that she never would have to.

"So," said Castle, "Seven weeks, which would mean-," he smirked, "Our night in LA?"

"Our first night together and you manage to knock me up, smooth one Castle."

"Well I love you Beckett, and that night I clearly meant it."

"Clearly," she said smirking back at him, "I love you too. So you're okay with this, you're okay with raising this child together?"

"Honey," Castle said cupping her cheek with his left hand, "I am more than okay with this. I love you Beckett, don't ever doubt that. And I love our baby."

Beckett leaned into his hand and smiled bringing her hand over his. Castle let out a boyish grin as he truly looked at Beckett's belly for the first time since the news. He could see that yes she had gained some weight, he had noticed about a week and a half ago but now he knew the reason why.

Castle placed his right hand gently on top and could feel a small curve. To anyone else it would just seem like a man resting a hand on his girl's stomach but Castle was touching more than that, he was touching a place that had become sacred, the home for which Beckett was making that would belong to the child he helped to create.  
Beckett smiled as she placed her left hand on Castle's, the two of them completely lost in their own little world.

"I have my first OB appointment at the end of the week. Will you come with me?"

Castle smiled. Meredith had never really let him be a part of her pregnancy. In fact as much as Meredith loved Alexis, she hated the whole pregnancy process. The only reason she'd agreed to it was because it's what Castle had wanted but she had never been into it.

From her question alone, Castle could safely assume that Beckett would let him be a part of every step.

"I wouldn't miss it."


	9. Welcome Back

"Mother, Alexis," Castle said later in the evening as he entered the loft.

Castle moved to his right and Beckett entered from behind him.

"Kate, you're back," Alexis said with a smile as she got up from her seat and hugged Beckett much to her and Castle's surprise.

"So," said Martha as she came over and looked at her son and the detective, "Is it safe to say you two are back together?"

Beckett looked at Castle, "There were a few issues we had to work on but I think we're on the same page."

Castle took his hand and smiled, "We're definitely on the same page." He looked at his other two leading ladies. "I have ordered pizza and salads from Authentic Terrific Nick's, should be here within half an hour."

"Sounds good to me," said Alexis.

"Can't darling," said Martha, "I've got a date tonight but earlier today I did find that potato chip fudge ice cream you like so much Richard so you can enjoy that later for desert."

"Potato chip fudge," said Beckett.

Castle looked at her, "I know what you're thinking but it's a lot better than it sounds. Trust me Beckett, it is the Mecca of ice cream flavors."

Beckett looked at him with amusement. "Actually Castle," she said, "for once you don't know what I'm thinking. I was thinking that sounds good right about now." She leaned into him a little, "It sounds sweet and salty," she said.

"Just like me," he said with a smile.

Alexis made a face, "Ew. I'll be upstairs studying. Call me when the pizza gets here," she said stopping to say bye to her Grams before making her way upstairs.  
"Well you kids have fun," said Martha as she kissed her son on the cheek and then hugged Beckett. "I'm glad you're back, Katerhine."  
"Me too, Martha," Beckett replied.

Martha opened the door, "Don't wait up," she said with a chuckle before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"So," said Castle, "Do you want to take a run at that ice cream or wait for dinner first?"

Beckett smiled, "Mm, definitely ice cream."

*****

The two of them walked to the kitchen. Beckett sat on a stool at the counter while Castle went to the freezer and found the ice cream container and then got a bowl to put it in.

After it was set, complete with a spoon, he brought it over to Beckett and took the seat next to her. He took the spoon and dipped it into the ice cream making sure to also get some of the whipped cream.

"Trust me on this, Beckett," Castle said, "You won't regret it," he said as he brought the spoon to her mouth.

She opened and let him feed her and then smiled after she finished and swallowed.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, that was amazing.

Castle dipped the spoon and put some in his mouth, "Told you. Whoever created this flavor was a genius."

Beckett got up from her spot and went around opening a drawer.

"What are you doing?" Castle asked.

"Getting my own spoon."

"Why?"

"So we can both enjoy it," she said as she came back to her spot and dipped it in for another spoonful.

"But I was trying to be romantic."

"And you were," she said as she took another bite.

"But you don't want to share because of," he said nodding to her belly, "I get it. Can we at least share the same bowl?"

"Yes."

Castle smiled as he went in for another scoop himself.

"Is this what it's going to be like when you move in?"

As Beckett was going for her fourth spoonful, she stopped midway.

"Okay I caught you off guard," he said to her.

"Ya think?"

"Please? I don't want us to be like Ross and Rachel," Castle said referring to the couple on Friends who had been friends, been in a relationship, had a baby but didn't get together because of the baby only to get together when the final season ended.

"Castle, I'm not going to move in…" Beckett said as she leaned in and whispered, "Just because we're having a baby."

"No that's not why I'm asking. I mean sure it would make sense but I'm asking because when we were together before you practically spent more time here than we did at your place and I just figured it would happen eventually."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, that psychic did say a beautiful woman would move in and stay with me forever. Who else could she have been talking about? And didn't she tell you that you would meet an Alexander?"

Beckett smiled, "First off, I can't believe you're using that psychic as an excuse for me to move in with you and second, I like my place."

"It's a one bedroom apartment. Where's the baby going to sleep?"

"Hopefully inside me for the next months."

Castle shot her a look, "You know that's not what I mean."

"Castle, what do you want me to say?"

Castle took Beckett's spoon and fed her with it. "Say you'll move in with me."

"What about your mother and Alexis," she asked after she was done swallowing.

"Are you kidding, they'll be thrilled. You saw how they were when they saw you. My mother all ready loves you and so does Alexis. She's never hugged any of the other women I would bring home even when we dated a while. I know we haven't, that we've only dated for a few weeks but Beckett the past few weeks with you, before you shut me out, have been the best few weeks I've spent with anyone, maybe because it's been more than three weeks. It's been since I practically saw you."

Beckett smiled at Castle. Deep down she felt the same. Sure they had only been together a few weeks before she'd shut him out but it seemed that as important as those three weeks were, they'd had three years worth of friendship to fall back on and add to it so it amounted to more than three weeks of being in love with him and she knew he felt the same.

"Tell you what," said Beckett, "Give me till the end of the week. This way it gives you time to talk to your family and it gives me time to sort things out. No one at the precinct, not even Lanie, know we're together so it would seem really strange if I suddenly gave up my apartment especially since I'd have to change my address with HR and Montgomery would find out. So just one week."

Castle smiled, "Sounds perfect."

The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it, taking his time. "We'll hire some movers," he said to his girlfriend, "Don't want you lifting anything heavy."

"Babe, I'm not even showing yet."

"Not taking any chances," Castle said as he opened the door.

Beckett shook her head with a smile.

The guy told Castle the total, he handed him the money, letting him keep the change, and the delivery guy handed over the food. Castle closed the door.

"Hey Alexis," Beckett called out as she made her way to grab some glasses for the sodas. "Pizza's here."

"I'll be right down," the teenager called out.

*****

Within minutes Alexis was downstairs. The three had settled at the table. Castle hadn't done much except pour the cups, getting a fourth: orange soda for him and Alexis and a glass of Sprite and milk for Beckett.

He left the pizza box on the table for anyone to grab a slice but did serve the salads. Alexis declined despite her usual health conscious ways.

Beckett looked at the salad Castle had for her. "Castle, what's in this," she asked as she looked at it, not finding it too appetizing.

"Kale, cabbage, spinach, with pieces of eggplant, pepper, cornflakes, and fat free strawberry yogurt."

"Eggplant, cornflakes, and yogurt? That sounds disgusting."

"It's healthy," Castle shot back at her.

"I want pizza," Beckett said to him.

Alexis looked amused at her dad and his girlfriend, "Why all of a sudden the health food, dad? You hate health food."

Beckett also shot an amused look at Castle. "Do you want to take this one or should I?"

"I've got this," said Castle. He looked at Alexis to his left, "I just thought we could expand our palates a bit."

Alexis laughed, "Since when?"

"Since today," said Castle not going into as to why.

"Fine," said Beckett, "tell you what, you take the first bite and I'll take the second but after that I am having pizza no matter what you say."

Castle turned and frowned, "You drive a hard bargain, detective."

"Are you chickening out," she challenged.

"And give you the satisfaction, not a chance. You throw in your glass of milk instead of the Sprite and you've got yourself a deal."

"Fine I'll drink the milk. Now eat up buster."

Castle reluctantly dug his fork into the salad, making sure to get the yogurt dressing and cornflakes. He then placed it in his mouth and grimaced before smiling.

"Not bad," he said.

"Nice try," said Beckett, "but I can tell when you're lying but a deal's a deal."

Castle got some salad on the same fork. Beckett opened her mouth, ready to receive it. She grimaced as well.

"That's disgusting," she said.

"Very," Castle replied. He reached for several slices of pizza from the box. "Pizza it is," he said as he placed two on Beckett's plate.

"You guys are too cute," Alexis said to them.

Castle smiled but Beckett hid her smile behind her glass of milk, feeling slightly embarrassed at how she and him were acting.

*****

"Long day," Castle said much later into the night as he turned down the bed.

"The longest," Beckett said coming from the restroom and changed in some of Castle's clothes, a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Hey Castle," she said, "I know we just got back together but would you mind if we just slept instead of…you know? It's been a very long day and I'm just exhausted and don't feel up to really doing anything."  
Castle smiled as he got under the covers. "Come here," he whispered.

Beckett smiled as she got in and snuggled next to him, placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, his hand touching her belly. She may have gained weight but she wasn't fully showing and yet now that Castle knew the truth, simply knowing that his baby, their baby, was inside her, was enough that he felt content in leaving his hand in that place and Beckett didn't mind at all, in fact she welcomed his touch through the fabric of the shirt. It soothed her and helped her fall asleep that much quicker.


	10. HR

(8 Weeks)

"Are you sure you're okay with this," Castle asked Beckett over breakfast Sunday morning.

"Absolutely," Beckett replied, "this is one conversation you three should have without me, besides, I'll be busy. My dad called and wants to meet so I should probably call him back."

"That will be good. You haven't talked to him since that week you talked to me right?" Beckett nodded and Castle smiled, "Then I'm sure he'll be thrilled about your new changes. So any morning sickness today," he asked.

Yesterday hadn't been the best day for Beckett in that regard. Not only had she woken up with morning sickness but it had lasted a few times throughout the day. Castle had been a trooper during the whole thing, always being there, holding her hair back as she curled over the porcelain, offering her juice and crackers to help calm things down.

Martha and Alexis had worried but Beckett said that it was just the flu and that she'd be good in no time once it was over with.

"Not now," Beckett answered, "Mainly I just feel tired. I'll probably read and then take a nap once you three leave and maybe again before I meet my dad."

"Sorry I won't be able to take one with you."

Beckett smiled, "Next time. You need this."

Castle smiled and placed a kiss on Beckett's head just as Martha and Alexis came downstairs.

"Okay Richard," said Martha, "Where are we going and what's this about?"

"I will tell you when we get there," said Castle.

He turned to Beckett, "I'm only a phone call away if you need anything," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

Beckett smiled again, "I know. Good luck."

"You too," he said to her.

"Ready ladies," Castle asked.

"Ready," Alexis replied, "Bye Kate."

"Bye, Katherine."

"Have fun," Beckett said to them.

Just as she said she would, once the trio had left Beckett made her way to Castle's massive bookshelves. You could always tell a person by their books. Not only did he have copies of every book he'd written but he also had a variety of others in over twenty-two genres.

Beckett decided to keep it simple and pulled out a hardback copy of 'Heat Wave'. She had read it several times before since Castle had given her a manuscript copy along with a hardback and pocket paperback. They were books based on her, his fantasies, fantasies which she herself had pleasured herself with and now that they were together, fantasies which she loved reading even more.

She settled on her side on the couch, cautious of her weight, even though there wasn't much to show but still cautious nonetheless, covered herself with a blanket and started reading from the very beginning.

She only got through the first chapter before falling asleep.

*****

"We haven't been here since I was eleven," Alexis said as she, her dad, and Grams sat at a table on the pier enjoying snow cones.

"Richard, you're acting weirder than usual," said Martha, "What's going on?"

"There's something I have to run by you both," said Castle. "What would you say to Beckett moving in with us?"

"Are you serious?" asked Alexis.

"Very," Castle replied, "Now I know it's very early in our relationship and we just got back together two days ago…"

Martha smiled and placed a hand on her son's hand. "Richard," she said, "you've been head over heels in love with that girl since you first saw her three years ago, even when you were with Gina for a second time. It's not soon at all."

Alexis smiled a little, "Does she make you happy?"

Castle looked at his daughter, "Yeah she does."

"Then that's all that matters."

"So you both are really okay with this?" Castle asked wanting to be sure.

"Dad, Beckett's not like Gina," said Alexis, "She's not even like mom. She's the real deal. If you think having her move in is the right decision then I trust you."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"And what does Katherine think about this," asked Martha.

Castle figured that was the next logical question coming, "She said yes."

"That's great," said Martha, "so when can we be expecting the latest member to our family?"

Castle smiled. He had no idea how deep her question went; skin deep as far as Beckett and her womb were concerned.

"At the end of the week," said Castle, "Beckett wanted to give us some time to have this talk and she wanted to have time to move out since no one at the precinct know we're together so we still need to figure out what we're going to do there."

"If it's meant to be," said Martha, "the rest will come."

"That's your sage of wisdom for today," asked Castle.

"It is and I'm pretty sure everyone knows that you and Katherine are more than meant to be."

"What does that even mean?"

Martha just shrugged and the three of them continued to eat their snow cones before they melted and turned to water.

*****

Around two in the afternoon Castle sat on the floor near the couch and smiled as he watched Beckett asleep on the couch, the book 'Heat Wave' on the floor.

He gently moved back some hair from her face and she stirred.

"Hey," Beckett said to him.

"Hi."

"What time is it?"

"Two."

Beckett sat up. She couldn't believe how long she'd been asleep: four hours.

"Have you been asleep since we left," Castle asked.

"Yeah. I hadn't meant to sleep that long."

"Don't worry, it's completely normal. What time are you meeting your dad?"

"At three thirty so I'm actually glad you woke me up. Oh how'd it go with Martha and Alexis?"

Castle smiled, "They are more than happy to have a new member in the family."

Beckett's eyes widened, "Castle, please tell me you didn't tell them about…" Beckett lowered her voice, "the baby."

"Relax," Castle said as he patted her hand, "I didn't say a word. I meant they're happy to have you here."

"Okay that does make me feel better. I'm not ready for anyone to know yet except for you and my dad. I want to see how this first appointment goes."

Castle smiled again, "You got it. You should probably get ready."

*****

Adjustment at the Castle loft had been surprisingly easy for Beckett. Though they had planned on waiting till the end of the week, Beckett had figured it wouldn't hurt to get a head start on some of her changes, particularly having to let human resources know about her change in address.

On Tuesday over a dead body at a high end condo, Lanie traced over Beckett's figure. "What are you, what are you doing something different?" she asked.

Beckett shook her head, "No, why?"

"I don't know," said Lanie, "Something's changed. There's a glow."

Beckett side glanced at Castle but kept her focus on her friend. "There's no glow. Can we focus on our vic please instead of me?"

"Okay sure but I know there's something going on." Lanie turned her attention to their victim. "Young male I'd guess between the ages of 15 and 25. It's hard to determine his exact age given that he still has his wisdom teeth. Been here at least close to twelve hours. I'll have more later once I get him on my table."

"Thanks Lanie," Beckett said as she went to the boys, grateful that her morning sickness hadn't decided to kick in while she looked at the body.

"What have we got, Espo," she asked as she went to stand near a broken window where he was standing.

"Nothing good," Esposito replied. "It looks as if the window was intentionally kicked in from the inside however the tech guys here told me that's not true. It was actually kicked in from the outside."

Beckett looked over the broken window and a wave of dizziness hit her that she had to back away. Esposito was quick to offer her a hand which she took to her discomfort, anything to help stop the spinning.

"Woah, you okay," Esposito asked.

"Yeah fine, that's just a long way up. We're looking at what, twenty eight stories here?"

"More like thirty-eight," Castle said as he came over. He saw that Espo was still holding onto Beckett and that she looked a little pale.

"Beckett, what happened," Castle asked.

"It's nothing," Beckett replied.

"She got dizzy," Esposito told him.

"It's no big deal," said Beckett.

"Maybe you should go sit down," said Castle.

"I can get you some water," added Espo.

Beckett released herself from Esposito's grasp and held up her hands, "Would you guys knock it off, I'm perfectly fine. It's a high building. I just got a bit dizzy looking over the window it's no big deal. What I want to know is how our perp was able to break through the window from the outside if we're looking at thirty-eight floors."

"He's Spiderman," Castle said.

Beckett smiled at his response. Leave it to him.

"Bringing it down to humans with non-mutant powers," said Beckett.

"Actually," said Castle, "technically Spiderman wasn't a mutant. He was bit by a radioactive spider."

"Castle focus," said Beckett, "Our perp wasn't bit by a radioactive spider and he's not a mutant from X-Men. He is human. So we need to find out how that human got into this building from the outside."

"Oh I know," said Castle, "He did it ether Batman or Green Arrow style."

"Seriously bro?" asked Esposito.

"What," said Castle as he looked at Beckett, "You said our guy is human. Green Arrow, AKA Oliver Queen and Batman, AKA Bruce Wayne are human."

Beckett looked at Esposito, "Meanwhile back in the real world."

Esposito laughed and they began to continue the investigation.

*****

Mid-day Wednesday Beckett closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face as she sat at her desk. She hated this case. Ten interviews later and they were still nowhere in solving who had murdered eighteen year old Trent Jacobs.

"Maybe we should call it a day," Castle said as he sat in his chair, "Go home, take a nap."

Beckett rubbed her eyes, "No, it's too early for that." She looked at her files, "Somebody has to know something. Our perp couldn't have just gone through that window and appeared through thin air." Castle raised his hand but Beckett stopped him before he could speak, "And don't say maybe he did." Castle again raised his hand, "And don't say he teleported from the future. We're not dealing with Barry Allen and the Reverse Flash here."

Castle smiled, "It is so hot that you know that. And how you made the X-Men reference yesterday."

His comment caused Beckett to look at him and smile.

"Beckett," Montgomery said coming out of his office and looking at her, "Castle, my office. Now!"

The boys across from Beckett looked at the pairing.

"Okay," said Esposito, "what did you two do?"

"What makes you think we did anything," Beckett shot at him.

"It's you and Castle," said Ryan, "You two are always doing something."

Beckett gave them an annoying look as she and Castle got up to go to Montgomery's office.

"You wanted to see us sir," Beckett asked when they were in the office.

"Close the door."

Castle did so and the pair looked at their boss.

"So what," Montgomery said, "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Beckett and Castle looked at each other and then back at Montgomery, who had continued on his spiel.

"Contrary to what you all may think of me, I am married. I do have a wife, I do live with someone of the opposite sex so I do know what's going on."

"Sir?" asked Beckett unsure of where this was going.

"I just got a call from HR," said Montgomery, "Did you think I wouldn't find out about your currently living arrangements detective?"

"Sir, I can explain that."

"Please do, I'd like to hear it. I thought that you had found a place after yours blew up."

"I did sir and it's a great place," said Beckett.

"But it's not with Castle is it?" said Montgomery.

His face turned into a smile which confused the pair in front of him.

"Sir?"

"Oh drop the act Beckett," said Montgomery, "I know you two are together, as in a real relationship."

Castle's eyes widened, "You do?"

"I'm not an idiot Castle," said Montgomery, "Why do you think I brought you on? Why do you think I let you follow Beckett around all these years? It's cause I knew how well you were for Kate."

"How, even I didn't," said Beckett.

"Ouch," Castle said touching his heart as if his pride was wounded.

"Sorry," said Beckett, "I just meant: how could you have known sir?"

"Please, Beckett, anyone who pays attention can see the way you two act around each other. We all just figured it was a matter of time till something happened. And now that it obviously has I can do several things. First if you want to keep a lid on your relationship then I can go ahead with that, I can deny plausible deniability as long as you two keep things professional. And second, it will be up to you if you plan to tell the boys but just know I won't say anything to them about it."

Beckett and Castle both smiled, "That would be preferred. And thank you sir, for all of it."

Montgomery nodded, "You're one of my best detectives, Kate, and if what you want is to be with Castle, then I will stand with you."

"Thank you sir."

"And Castle," said Montgomery, "You better take care of this one. I mean it or so help me if you don't, the 12th will be the last place you ever want to step foot in again."  
Castle gulped feeling like he was being reprimanded by a father, "Yes sir."

"I mean it, Castle, take care of her."

Castle desperately wanted to reach for Beckett's hand and she could feel herself drifting closer to him, their hands barely brushing but not grasping since the blinds to the office were still open.

Instead Castle looked at Beckett and smiled, "Always," he replied.

Beckett smiled back.

"Now," said Montgomery, "I'm going to do and say something that you're not going to like since we're going to keep this relationship under wraps." Montgomery raised his voice, "I swear to God, Mr. Castle, if you ever pull a stunt like this again I will contact the mayor and have him strip you of your privileges here indefinitely. And Detective Beckett if you so much as ever help him in his little schemes again you will be sent down to desk duty or traffic stops and you'll be begging me for your job back. It won't be so much fun shadowing her while she's doing nothing but paper work all day. Now get the hell out of my office!"

"Yes sir," Beckett and Castle replied as they played along.

They closed the door behind them when they got out.

"Sheesh," said Ryan, "What the hell was that all about?"

"You don't want to know, trust me," said Beckett.

"Yeah listen to her," said Castle, "that's weird Montgomery usually likes me.  
"  
Ryan laughed, "You must have done something really bad for him to be so pissed off."

"You have no idea," Castle said as he took his seat, turning his back to the boys. He smiled at Beckett and she did all she could to suppress hers until the boys returned back to their work.


	11. Private Practice

Beckett sat nervously dressed in a hospital gown on the exam table. Castle was by her side and the two waited for their doctor.

"Castle," said Beckett, "Would you relax? You're more nervous than I am and I'm the one wearing this stupid thing."

"Sorry," said Castle, "It's just my first time doing this."

"What do you mean your first time?" Beckett asked, "I thought you went through all this before."

Castle sighed and took a step closer to Beckett, taking hold of her hands. He had always planned on telling her the truth about his pregnancy experience with Meredith but the timing never felt good enough.

Now that he was here in the exam room with the love of his life that was having his baby, the timing couldn't have been better to share his secret.

"Things with Meredith weren't exactly conventional. I wanted kids. She didn't. She was more concerned about her career and her looks than she was about being a mother. Even after Alexis was born she wasn't interested and even had her tubes tied so she would never go through it again. A month later I caught her screwing her director. It took me a long while to convince her despite us being married. Ultimately though I was more like the sperm donor and she was a surrogate. Meredith never really let me be a part of the whole pregnancy experience. Never let me go to her doctor's appointments or even her Lamaze classes. There was a lot I missed out on. The only thing she did let me experience was watching Alexis be born and even then she had me up by her head."

Beckett looked at Castle. She realized that as much as she knew about him there was still so much she didn't know and it made her love him even more.

Beckett smiled and squeezed his hands. "It won't be like it was the last time, Castle. I want you to be a part of this every step of the way. I want to experience all of it with you. If that's what you want."

Castle smiled, "It's exactly what I want."

*****

There was a knock on the door and then it opened.

"KBecks, as I live and breathe," Dr. Addison Montgomery said with a smile. "I saw your name but I thought for sure it had to be a different Katherine Beckett."

Beckett smiled back, "Addie Montgomery," said Beckett, "Last I heard you were up in Seattle. What happened?"

"Oh you know, the usual- went to fight for my husband and said husband was screwing the intern instead."

"Ouch."

Addison shrugged, "He flew across the country and fell in love with someone else. I wasn't gonna waste my breath or time trying to fix what we had when I was the one who screwed things up in the first place so we got a divorce, I moved back here and started my own private practice."

"And by the looks of things you're doing quite well."

"And look at you," said Addison, "Who could have guessed the biggest scoff-lad in our class would become a cop. I mean we kept in touch during college but still, I can't exactly believe it."

Beckett laughed, "You and me both."

"So how do you two know each other," asked Castle.

"Gosh how long has it been," Addison asked.

"Too long," replied Beckett, "going all the way back to our middle school days." Beckett looked at Addison and motioned her to Castle, "by the way, Addison Montgomery, my boyfriend…"

"Richard Castle," Addison said as she shook his hand. "How is it that Becks ended up with the man of her dreams? I cannot tell you how many times she's read your books and how often she dreamed of meeting you."

"Really," Castle said with a huge grin that made him seem both amused and like his ego was about to burst, "So clearly it's not just my dreams that come true, it's yours too."

Beckett turned to Addison, "Can we focus please? We're not here to talk about my love life."

"Well technically we are," said Castle, "Since you are after all having my baby," he said with pride.

Beckett looked at her friend and new OBGYN. "See what you've done?"

Addison laughed. "Okay we'd better get this started then before his ego flares any higher. Is that even possible?"

"Oh it's possible," Beckett replied.

"Then we'd definitely bring this back to you," Addison said with a smile.

*****

This being Beckett's first prenatal check up, Addison pulled out all the stops. She confirmed her due date which they could expect somewhere between February 1st and 5th, the age of the pregnancy from the size of her uterus and cervix, a general body examination, blood and urine testing.

Addison also asked for a history of both Beckett and Castle, which included personal medical histories, Beckett's menstruation cycle history, their social histories in terms of exercise, eating and drinking habits and family medical histories.

The family medical history was slightly difficult for Castle to answer given that he had no idea who his father was. The only thing he knew for certain was that he was the product of a one night stand.

The final test Addison performed was an ultrasound.

"Would you like to see your baby," Addison asked.

Castle's eyes widened. "You can see it this early?"

Addison shot Castle a confused look, "I thought you had a kid."

"It's complicated," Beckett and Castle said simultaneously.

"Okay then," Addison said deciding not to get into it and instead focusing on her work. "Right now your uterus is the size of a grapefruit." Addison arranged the screen so the couple could see, "but this little one right here, the little raspberry shaped object, that's your baby. He or she is just about the right size, and so far I see no early complications."

Beckett's eyes widened, "Castle, do you see? That's him, that's our baby."

"Yeah Beckett, I see," Castle said, his voice filled with emotion.

Tears started to swell in Beckett's eyes, "He's real," she said.

Knowing she was pregnant, experiencing the symptoms, were nothing compared to actually having the transducer over her abdomen and transmitting it to the computer and seeing for herself the evidence of their night in LA.

"Oh it's real alright," said Addison, "I'll print out a few pictures so you can take home."

Addison ran a towel over Beckett's abdomen to wipe off the gel and then made easy print outs from the computer which she handed to the new parents.

"There you go, all set," said Addison, "I'll let you get dressed and then come back with a few last minute details."

"Thanks Addie," said Beckett.

Addison smiled, "Sure. Congratulations you two."

*****

It didn't take long for Beckett to get dressed and for Addison to return.

She went over the healthy eating habits that Beckett needed to be following, how much rest and exercise she needed and how she should avoid alcohol and caffeine.  
"Okay so I want to see you back in four weeks. You'd better start getting used to these once a month appointments for a while." Addison reached for a card from her pocket. "Call me if you need anything prenatal or otherwise. I mean it Becks, even if it's just to get together and talk sometime. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, Addie."

Beckett's head was relaxed on Castle's shoulder as they walked into the loft. They had gotten a late lunch at Remi's. Despite Addison's note about healthy eating, Beckett had been craving their burgers and shakes.

Being there had brought back memories of when she and Castle had gone there together as an almost couple. Lanie had set Beckett up with a firefighter and Castle had gone out with a woman on some top list. Neither of their dates had ended well since the case they were working on got in the way but it turned out to be the best thing for them. Since they hadn't gotten a chance to really finish their entrees, Castle had suggested Remi's to which Beckett had agreed to.

"Remember the last time we were here," Castle asked as they sat over two burgers, some vanilla shakes, and a basket of shared fries.

"How could I forget," Beckett said with a smile, "that was the night both of our dates went badly."

"I'm glad they did," said Castle, "It gave me more time to spend with you."

Beckett blushed and then raised her glass. "Well on that note, here's to our first date here as an actual couple."

Castle clinked his glass to hers, "Considering the day we've had, it's definitely one worth remembering."

"Well that doctor's appointment wasn't so bad," Castle said as he closed the door.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one being poked and prodded."

"True. I do feel bad about that by the way."

Beckett shrugged, "The curse of my gender, what are you going to do?"

"Well I'd trade places with you if I could," Castle said as he went in and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"That's all I needed to hear," Beckett replied.

"So what are you in the mood for," Castle asked, "We could watch a movie, we could read."

"You know what I really want to do, take a nap. After today I feel like I haven't slept in days."

"Want me to give you a back rub to help you sleep?"

Beckett smiled, "A back rub sounds perfect."

Castle smiled back and took her hand as he led Beckett into their bedroom for a relaxing evening.


	12. Sensual Desire

(10 Weeks)

Late in the evening Beckett glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror, taking a look at her belly from all sides. Her belly was starting to take form to the point where most of her pants and jeans were starting to feel snug.

Despite the negative aspects to the pregnancy that she had been experiencing, there were some positives. Within the past two weeks she'd begun to feel extra turned on these days.

Beckett looked at the new black laced lingerie that she had purchased after work. Once dressed she looked at herself, pleasantly pleased, turned down the lights in the bedroom and lit some candles, made sure she had her essential oils that were safe to use during pregnancy, eucalyptus and lavender, and turned on some soft music.  
"Hey," Beckett said as she came into Castle's office, "you busy?" she asked softly.

"For you, never," Castle replied as he looked up at her.

His mouth dropped as he saw her standing in her black laced lingerie. His eyes focused on every new curve from the growth of her breasts to the subtle roundness of her belly.

"What's the occasion?"

Beckett shrugged, "No occasion. I was just in the mood. What do you say Castle, you feel like coming to bed early with me?"

Castle walked over and placed his hands on her hips.

"What about the baby?"

Beckett smiled at his concern, "Our baby is perfectly safe. Sex won't hurt him, I did plenty of research."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely," replied Beckett a little confused by his response. "Is this a first for you?"

"What having sex with a pregnant woman, what if it is?"

Beckett was really surprised, "You didn't even when Meredith was carrying Alexis?"

"God no," Castle replied, "She never felt sexy enough."

"Were you two even married?"

"On paper yes, in all actuality, no."

Beckett swayed her hips into Castle's pelvis. "Well lucky for us both, that's not the case with me. I want you inside me before my body turns into the size of a whale and it's not as easy."

"Gladly detective but I'm sure even then you'll be sexy as hell."

"So you'll still want me when there's a giant blob blocking you easy access?'

Castle caressed Beckett's hips, greatly appreciating the feel of the lace, "Are you kidding, you swollen with our baby nestled inside, how could I not want you like that?" he asked.

That was nothing left to say. That was all Beckett needed to hear as she reached up on her tip toes and Castle came down to meet her, their lips floated to each other, parting ways to let the other in.

Hungrily Beckett quickly took off his pants, his boxers falling to the floor along with them. He stepped out and kicked them both to the side. She could feel him up and pulsing in her hands, completely ready for her.

Castle lifted Beckett in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel her pulsing, could feel her heat and her wetness. Castle gently made his way inside her, still cautious about the baby despite her earlier research and carried her to the bedroom, the motion of his walk doing crazy things to Beckett's insides and she enjoyed the pleasure.

Once near the bed Castle took a seat so that Beckett could remove his shirt and once he was completely bare she pushed him back so that her weight could be on his. He let her take the lead, her fingers caressing him from his pubic hairs up to his chest where she kissed him and bit at his pecks. She could feel Castle going in harder, more forceful but in a way that was also pleasurable.

They both moaned and called to each other, Beckett begging him to go deeper until he at last reached the spot that she wanted most. He moved inside her and Beckett cried out in ecstatic elation. This was all new, not just their sex but the way she had reached orgasm so quickly.

Gently they traded places: Beckett now on bottom, Castle on top. He thrust into her in a motion that she found pleasurable and began kissing her engorged nipples. They felt different than before, the change a result for the baby that would soon sharing in the joy of the life that she would provide through her milk. It turned Castle on to think of such possibilities and what lay ahead for Beckett as a mother.

While he enjoyed himself being inside her, he really wanted to be inside. He pulled out and let his crotch go in an up and down motion over her clit. Beckett moaned at the sensation. Knowing it pleasured her, Castle rocked harder and faster. No dildo could compare to the real thing as it massaged her clit and sent her into another orgasm.  
With that part complete Castle made his way downward and began to kiss the lips of her vag and then made his tongue inside enjoying how she felt inside his mouth, Beckett all the while enjoying from up top as she ran her hands over his back, grasping his ass as she peeked.

*****

"We have to have more babies in the future," said Castle, "that was incredible."

"Tell me about it," said Beckett, "It felt like my loins were about to burst." She sighed, "I'm gonna miss that," Beckett said hours later as she and Castle cuddled in bed.

"I'm actually looking forward to real pregnancy sex," said Castle.

"You think we'll be able to do it?"

"We made a baby on our first night together. I think we'll definitely be able to handle pregnancy sex."

Beckett smiled, "It'll be different."

"A good different," Castle replied. "So how are you? Tired?"

"Kind of hungry actually," Beckett shyly replied.

"Then what can I get you, just name it."

"A s'more-let?" Beckett asked.

Castle looked at her, "Seriously? I made that for you once and you hated it."

"That was then before the real pregnancy cravings hit. I want eggs but I'm also craving chocolate and marshmallows. Melding them together makes more sense."  
Castle placed a kiss on top of Beckett's head, "One s'more-let coming up."

Castle placed on some pajama pants and a t-shirt and left the room to go start cooking.

*****

"I thought I heard someone up," Martha said as she came into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Castle said as he folded the s'more-let, "I was trying to be quiet."

Martha waved her hand, "It wasn't just that, it was that awful smell. I thought you were done with those." Castle just shrugged. "And why are you even making that at 2 in the morning?"

"Kind of worked up an appetite," Castle replied.

Martha let out a laugh, "I'll bet you did. And you weren't the only one."

"You heard us?"

"Richard the whole block could hear you two. So what are you making Katherine for your after workout snack?"

Castle placed the s'more-let on a plate with two forks and he motioned to it.

"Oh Richard, you can't be serious?"

"It's what she wanted."

"I highly doubt that. No one likes your s'mores omelets" Martha said. And then her eyes widened, "Unless…"

"Unless? No, no there is no, there is no unless."

Martha smiled. Usually her son fumbled with his words if he had gotten caught with something. It was one of his major tells.

"Oh there's an 'unless' but don't worry I can keep a secret."

"What, what secret? No one has any, there are no secrets."

Martha made her way to the stairs and waved, "Goodnight, Richard."

*****

Castle tried to ignore his mother. He only wanted to focus on one woman at a time. He went to the fridge and pulled out the milk, pouring it in the glasses he had pulled from the cupboard. He then organized everything on the tray and took it to their room.

"Hey," Castle said with a smile, "You still hungry?"

Beckett smiled and sat up in the bed, her body completely bare, the only sheet covered her torso. God she looked beautiful Castle thought as he stared at her enlarged breasts and her round belly.

Castle walked over and placed the tray over her legs and then placed a hand on her bare belly, letting his hand remain there as he dug a fork into the s'more-let, making sure to get the egg, melted chocolate and marshmallows. He then fed Beckett and she graciously accepted it, closing her eyes to appreciate the taste of his weird concoction that she normally couldn't stand. Damn hormones but at least they were working to Castle's benefit since no one in the Castle household liked his s'more-lets and now she couldn't get enough of it.

Castle took a bite for himself and then returned to feeding his wife- me meant girlfriend as his hand continued to stay on her belly, letting himself feel close to the life that they had created.


	13. Close Friends

(11 Weeks)

"Yo," Esposito said to Ryan later on Wednesday afternoon. "What's the deal with Beckett?"

"What makes you think I know," asked Ryan.

"You gotta know something."

"Javi, I know nothing. I'm just as in the dark as you are."

"Then as her partners who are concerned about her well being, we should maybe look into what's going on."

"And what kind of partners would we be if we didn't check up on her to make sure if she's okay?"

Esposito nodded, "Exactly."

Before the boys could discuss it further, LT, their beat cop, came in with a handcuffed suspect.

"Yo man, let me go. I didn't do nothin'!" the perp complained.

Ryan and Espo stood up, "Our evidence says otherwise Jansen."

"Yo get the name right, it's KJ. Not that damn Kristopher Jansen name the whore gave me."

"Get him out of here," Espo said to LT.

Ryan looked at his partner, "You go wake up Beckett. I'll get our boy there situated in the box."

Esposito nodded and made his way to the break room.

When he arrived he found Beckett asleep on the couch. He felt wrong disturbing her but she'd been asleep for the past hour and they still had a job to do.

Esposito knelt down in front of her.

"Yo, Kate," he said to her.

"Espo," she said groggily as she began to wake up and then sit up.

"Hey, sorry to wake you," said Espo, "Our suspect just got here. Figured you'd want to take point."

"Where's Castle?"

"Just getting off the elevator."

Beckett closed her eyes as she ran her hands over her face trying to get herself to wake up.

"Beckett, what's going on with you?"

"It's nothing," Beckett replied, "Just tired."

"It's more than that isn't it?"

Before Beckett could give him a response, Castle stood at the door with two cups in hand and a brown bag.

"Hey," he said to her as he handed her a cup, "I brought you a bear claw and an apple strudel, wasn't sure what you wanted and also figured you could use a pick me up."  
Beckett took a drink of her tea which she was allowed to drink.

"Doesn't count as a pick me up if it doesn't have caffeine," she replied.

She took the bag and went for the bear claw, tearing off a piece and popping it into her mouth.

"You backing out of our bet?"

Beckett shook her head after she had swallowed, "Not a chance," she said as she stood.

"What bet," Esposito asked as he stood up too.

Castle smiled, "We made a bet to see who could go longer without caffeine which means no cokes and definitely no coffee."

Esposito laughed, "Beckett without her coffee? That's like denying a vampire blood."

Castle laughed too, "Exactly."

Beckett shot him a look like she wasn't amused.

"So what are the stakes?"

"If I win," said Beckett, "Castle has to sit through more than a month's worth of police lectures

"Which is nothing," said Castle, "But if I win, Beckett has to come with me to Comic Con next year dressed up as Princess Leia in the gold bikini from Return of the Jedi or Inara, that very sexy companion from that Joss Weaton show. Making me either the dashing Han Solo or the very ruggedly handsome Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

"Ouch," said Esposito, "harsh terms."

"Which is why I won't lose," said Beckett.

"Oh we'll see about that," said Castle, "So you ready to go interview our dirtbag?"

"Give me five minutes?"

"You got it," Castle replied.

*****

"So what have you got for us Lanie," Ryan asked as he and Esposito entered the morgue.

"It's what I don't have," said Lanie, "No finger prints since they were burnt to a crisp, no teeth because he has none. Most likely the person who did all this took them as souvenirs since it looks like the teeth were all yanked out and not by a dentist and there is no chance at facial recognition since that was burned badly too."

"So why'd you call us down here," asked Espo.

"To show you this," Lanie said as she lifted the shroud over the body.

Ryan and Espo took a look but only briefly.

"Is that a tattoo," Ryan asked the obvious but unable to finish his sentence.

"Directly on the center of his right buttock," Lanie said for him, "An arrow through an apple with a hello kitty tattoo next to it. Takes a real man to stoop that low. I figured you guys could track it. I'm betting not many men get hello kitty tattoos let alone in that particular spot."

"Don't you normally call Beckett for this kind of stuff," asked Esposito.

"Yeah," replied Ryan, "Since Castle's the one who likes the weird stuff."

"Normally yes," Lanie answered, "but she hasn't been herself lately."

"So you noticed that too," said Esposito.

"What's going on with her," asked Ryan.

"I'm not sure," said Lanie.

"You're her best friend," said Ryan, "You've got to know something."

"It has something to do with Josh doesn't it," asked Esposito.

"It has nothing to do with him," said Lanie.

"How do you know, you just said you weren't sure what's going on with her."

Lanie shot Esposito a look, "I may not know what's going on with her but I know about Josh because a friend of mine at the hospital told me. Apparently they broke up months ago and as a result Josh left the country to go help some poor sick kids down in Africa or some place."

"But there is a guy isn't there," asked Esposito.

"Oh there's definitely a guy, that much I know. I just don't know who."

"So as her partners," added Espo, "It's our job to check this new guy out, protect her."

"Javier Santiago Esposito, so help me you will do no such thing," Lanie reprimanded. "Kate is allowed some privacy. Give it to her. The last thing she probably wants is you two knuckle-heads getting up in her business. Whatever is going on with her, if there's something going on, she'll tell us. In the mean time, focus on your jobs and stay out of it."

*****

(Thursday)

"Well this works out perfectly, doesn't it," Castle asked as he sat at his chair near Beckett's desk. "The boys are handling the crispy critter case this evening and if there's no murder by five you'll be able to have your dinner date with Addison."

Beckett smiled, "And in one minute that will become a reality."

"For you maybe. Why can't I come?"

"Because the last thing I need is for my best friend and my boyfriend to be swapping stories about KBecks and Detective Becks right in front of me."

"So you do have a boyfriend," Ryan said with a smile as he came over with Esposito.

"So who is it," asked Esposito, "We know you and Josh split up so who's this new guy?"

"Yeah Beckett," Castle said joining in on the little tease, "Who's this new guy?"

"It's called a private life for a reason," Beckett answered.

"Come on Beckett," Ryan complained, "We're practically like family."

Castle raised a finger, "Well I'm not."

"No," said Espo, "You're just the annoying little puppy that won't stop following her around all the time. Come on Beckett, who is he?"

Beckett stood and Castle smiled as her blouse tightened around her belly, revealing the growth. Beckett loosened her blouse, hope the boys hadn't noticed the way Castle had and put on her coat to hide it more.

"Fine," she said, "You really want to know?"

"Yes," Ryan and Espo said.

"Please," Castle said at the same time as the boys.

Beckett bit her lip as she smiled at Castle. "Okay if it'll get you three school girls to shut up about it, his name is Derrick Reynolds and that's all you're getting from me," she said as she took her leave.

"You know we're gonna look into him right," Ryan called after her.

"Ha," said Beckett, "Good luck with that!"

And with that she was gone.

Castle tapped his legs and then stood, "All right I guess I'm gone too. I'm meeting Alexis for dinner."

"What," Espo said raising his hands, "You're not gonna help?"

"Beckett may not kill you but if I help she'll definitely kill me. Do not want to be on the end of that one."

Ryan looked at Espo, "Castle's got a point."

"You suck Castle, you know that."

"I might suck," said Castle, "but at least I'll be on Beckett's good side and that's definitely where I want to be. See you guys later," he said as he made his way to the elevator.

*****

"Sorry," Beckett said as she came to her seat at Style Edge restaurant, coming back from the restroom for a second time.

Addison smiled, "Please don't be. I'd be more than happy to be in your position."

"Really which part, the moodiness, the constant peeing, nausea, heartburn…"

"Despite all that, I do this for a living, you've created the greatest gift this world has to offer so if I have to take the bad with the good then I gladly would take it all."  
"You've still got time," said Beckett.

"Doesn't feel that way," said Addison, "but enough about me and my empty uterus: talk to me about you. I feel like the only thing I know is from what's been printed in the tabloids."

Beckett smiled, "Yeah well don't believe everything you read."

"Okay so which things are true? I mean you are after all having Richard Castle's baby, that's huge!"

Beckett playfully hit Addison, "Any louder, I don't think the whole state of New York heard you."

"Now it's my turn to say 'sorry' but seriously Becks, how'd it happen? I know the party line: Famed author Richard Castle follows New York homicide Detective Kate Beckett. Gets inspiration for his next set of novels. But I want the rest for you. I want the details no one else gets."

Beckett picked at her food, unsure of whether to eat it or not.

She looked at Addison. She had missed her. Though she'd been back in New York for a year, their jobs really hadn't allowed for much time together. Now though given that Beckett's GP had recommended Addison as her new OBGYN, the two had made the time to be the friends they always were before life got in the way, becoming something other than merely doctor and patient.

Beckett smiled, "The first time we kissed we were working under cover. The guard wasn't buying our act so Castle jerked me to a stop, forcing me to look at him and that was when he just went for it. I pulled back after about a moment, completely stunned. I semi-looked at the guard, nearly forgetting he was even there and then something came over me. It's like that kiss Castle had planted on me first was all it took and suddenly it didn't feel like enough so I just went for it full force. Not long after, with the guard distracted I knocked him out."

Addison laughed, "Now that's a first kiss story. So what did you two do about it after?"

"We never talked about it, that's what we did. Okay you're turn. How was your year in Seattle?"

"Ugh do we have to go there?"

"I shared my first kiss with Castle and you practically know everything else so spill."

"Wait, not everything, I don't know how you and Castle ended up…" Addison switched her voice to a whisper, "having a baby together."

"Later," said Beckett, "What's happened with you?"

"Fine but only because after all these years you're still my best friend," Addison confided, "Seattle downright sucked. It was my worst year ever and that includes John Polenski's party in the seventh grade when I got my period for the first time and everyone saw my pants all red."

"Oh yeah I remember. Everyone started calling you Bloody Mary."

"Definitely not the best year but it wasn't as bad as me thinking it was the best idea to fly across the country to chase after Derek. God what was I thinking?"

"You were following your heart. I can understand that."

"Following my heart to what? I thought I wanted to make things work with Derek but it wasn't so much the idea of him as it was more the idea of being married and everything that entailed. I mean what kind of a person cheats on her husband if she doesn't really love him?"

"You want an honest answer?"

"Honest would be good," replied Addison.

"The reason I think people cheat is if they're not satisfied in their relationship or their marriage. I mean just look at Castle. His first marriage failed because his wife cheated on him not long after their daughter was born. Castle got married a second time because it felt like the right thing to do."

"And now?"

"And now he's having a baby with me, what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that there's no one else he'd rather share his life with. You're not just signing up for eighteen years worth of co-parenting, you're signing up for the next sixty or seventy or even eighty. Once you become a parent you never stop, no matter how old you get.

So answer me this Becks, why the hell did I fly out there when all I brought back with me was misery in seeing him basically with another woman, an intern no less?"  
"Same reason Castle married Gina, you thought it was the right thing to do at the time. And then it cleared and you realized what a mistake it was so you decided to do something about your life and start over."

Addison laughed and shook her head, "Who would have guessed that the biggest scoff-lad would become a cop and a wise one at that."

Beckett laughed too, "Mattie said the exact same thing. I saw her last year on a case I was working on. I will give her this one, she was certainly right about two things she said to me."

"Which were what?"

"That I was hot for Castle and I wanted to make little Castle babies. Obviously not in this order but still."

"It's so strange that you call him Castle. It's different but in a good way, like it just fits somehow. Okay now you have to tell me how it happened, how you and Rick ended up with this bun in the oven."

Beckett smiled. She hadn't told the story to anyone so she was more than happy to dish the details.

"So," Ryan said as he came to his shared desk with Esposito late into the evening, "I looked into Beckett's mystery guy Derrick Reynolds. Guy doesn't exist."

"What, why would she lie?"

"Maybe because it's her business. I don't know, Javi, maybe we should drop it and let Beckett's private life stay private."

"You're hiding something, what is it?"

Ryan remained silent but something inside Esposito clicked, the same realization that Ryan had come to after looking into it. "She said his name was Derrick Reynolds right," Espo didn't wait for answer, "Of course, two people but it's the same person: Derrick as in Derrick Storm and Reynolds as in Malcolm Reynolds." Espo turned and looked at Beckett's empty desk, "Beckett and Castle? When did they start?"

"I'm not sure," Ryan replied glad he didn't have to be the one to say anything.

"So should we bring it up or what?"

Ryan thought for a quick moment and then told Esposito, "Maybe it's best not to, let her keep her secret…their secret for as long as they need."

"You know this is gonna suck right?"

"Or it could be fun," Ryan said with a smile, "They don't know that we know."

Esposito smiled too, "Oh yeah it could definitely be fun. Okay we'll keep our mouths shut then."


	14. Chapter 14

(12 Weeks)

"Castle," Beckett said as she leaned on her side, placing an arm on his chest. "Castle, are you awake?"

"No."

"Then why'd you answer me?"

"It's called sleep talking. I do it when my eyes aren't open."

"Castle I think it's time."

Two little words but they were enough to make Castle's eyes pop open.

"Time for what?"

"Time to start telling people about the baby."

"Now, isn't it still a bit early for that?"

"I'm twelve weeks, just look at me Castle."

He did so and moved his eyes down to her belly which was clearly protruding.

"Aw," he said happily, "I don't remember that being there before."

"That's because it wasn't," Beckett said as she rubbed the right side of her belly, just as in awe as Castle was at her rapidly changed form. "Your son practically grew over night. The book says he's about the size of a plum now."

Castle placed his hand on Beckett's new belly and smiled, "That's my girl. Keep growing so we know you're okay in three."

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

Castle looked at Beckett, "What makes you think it's a boy?"

"Just a feeling," Beckett said with a smile.

"Well," said Castle, "I have feelings too and they're telling me that it's a girl." Castle turned serious for a moment, "Look, let's hold off on telling people at least until later tonight. We have our next appointment with Addison this afternoon so maybe after depending how things go we can have a family dinner here with my mother, Alexis, and your dad and we'll tell them tonight."

"I like that idea but Castle how am I gonna handle this at work. It's getting harder to cover up."

Castle smiled, "All ready got that taken care of," he said to her as he retreated to the closet.

He returned with a pair of black slacks, a very loose fitted light blue blouse and a red and black tunic.

"A poncho, really?"

"It's not a poncho," Castle corrected, "It's a tunic. The woman at the maternity store said this was very in and that it's a great way to conceal a pregnancy when you don't want people to know yet."

"I don't know, I'm just not sure I'm really ready for maternity clothes."

"Try telling that to the baby bump that's become your latest fashion accessory. I'm pretty sure it won't listen."

Castle placed the clothes on the bed and made his way to his girlfriend.

"Honey," he said to her as he rested a hand on her cheek and another on her belly, "Honey, this is a good thing. I know it's probably not how either of us had planned any of it to happen- a baby, us, but it's the unexpected things that make life worth living sometimes. I always fantasized about having kids with you someday so I wouldn't trade our night together for anything. Just watching you go through all of this, even the bad and uncomfortable stuff, getting to watch your skinny tummy grow to support and give our baby a home- that's a beautiful thing Kate, you're beautiful."

By this time tears were streaming down her face.

"You really know how to make a pregnant woman cry you know that?"

Castle reached up to brush away her tears, "Well I meant every word."

"You really imagined us having a baby together some day?"

"From the moment I met you," he said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll wear the poncho," she said to him.

"Tunic," Castle corrected.

Beckett smiled and leaned into him for a kiss.

"I love you too," he replied back placing his forehead on hers. "So what do you say to some breakfast?"

"Ice cream and banana pancakes?"

"Coming right up," he said placing another kiss on her lips.

*****

Castle smiled as Beckett came from the bedroom a short time later.

"See, it's perfect," he said, "Can't even tell."

"Tell what," Alexis asked as she and Martha came downstairs.

Beckett's eyes widened as she looked at Castle.

"Can't tell the difference between these pancakes," said Castle, "I think I added too many bananas in some of them."

"Wow," said Beckett, "Weren't paying attention hu?"

"Are you kidding," Castle replied, "how could I when you look like that?"

Beckett couldn't help but blush at Castle's words.

"He's right," said Martha, "That tunic looks stunning on you."

"See, tunic," said Castle, "not poncho."

Beckett shot Castle another look and smiled at his mother, "Thank you Martha."  
"Something new?" Martha asked.

"Just a gift from Castle."

Martha looked at her son, "My son has good taste."

"That he does," Beckett replied.

"So who's ready for breakfast," Castle asked.

"Sorry kiddo," said Martha, "big day today."

"Date," said Castle, "With who?" he teased.

"Cute. No, not a date, just some woman stuff I plan to do, no need to worry."

"That's what you always say before you so something that has me worried."

"Dad," said Alexis as she looked at the plates he was serving, "Chocolate caramel ice cream on pancakes, really?"

Beckett walked over to the counter and took a seat where the plate was placed.

"Those are mine actually," she said as if it were no big deal.

Martha gave Katherine an amused look and nodded. "Interesting breakfast choice," she said.

All Beckett could do was smile. She wasn't ready to spill her secret this early in the day, not when she and Castle had all ready made plans to tell them all later.  
"Alexis, pancakes," asked Castle as he placed a glass of milk in front of Beckett.

"Sure," the teenager replied, "but without the added sugar, just the bananas."

Castle got her a plate set.

"Oh that reminds me," said Castle, "Mother, Alexis, don't make any plans for this evening. I've got a family dinner set for tonight."

"A family dinner," said Martha, "must be serious."

"What's the occasion," Alexis asked, also interested.

Beckett's cell rang and she answered. After finishing the conversation she hung up.

Beckett smiled at Alexis and Martha. "We'll tell you both tonight," she told them. She then turned to Castle, "Babe, that was Espo, there's been a double homicide down at the New York stock exchange building."

"Double homicide, guess you can't stand between an angry broker and his money."

"Guess not," Beckett replied. She then smiled, "Thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime," Castle said as he leaned across the counter to kiss her.

It wasn't enough for Beckett though. She stood up and then said, "Wait, wait," walked around the counter and really kissed her boyfriend, "See you in a few," she said to him.

"Bye Alexis, bye Martha," she said to them.

"Goodbye dear," said Martha.

*****

"Good morning, Castle's," Ryan said with a big smile on his face when the pair entered the first floor of the stock exchange.

"Excuse me," said Beckett.

"Sorry," said Ryan, "I meant to say Beckett and Castle but it came out as… never mind. Anyways about our bodies…"

Ryan did a rundown of the crime scene just as Esposito came up to them.

"What no coffee or tea or whatever it is you drink these days."

"I had breakfast thank you very much," Beckett said not that she had to justify her morning routine to them.

Espo nodded and smiled, "Yeah I'll bet you did."

"What is with you guys this morning," Beckett asked getting annoyed with them.

"Nothing," Esposito and Ryan said at the same time.

"Okay now I know something's going on," said Beckett, "Spill."

"Yeah," said Castle, "Have you two admitted your secret love affair yet?" Castle said smiling and raising his eyebrows to indicate a secret romance between Ryan Esposito.  
"Have you," asked Esposito as he smiled.

"Can we please just all focus on our victims instead," Beckett asked.

"Fine," said Ryan, "but only because you said please."

And the four of them got down to work along with Lanie who was overlooking the bodies and just shook her head. She should have figured that the boys wouldn't let Beckett's personal life go without teasing her about it and teasing Castle as well. Heck yes she knew. She'd pretty much known since she noticed the glow in Beckett. No one had ever made her smile or glow the way Castle did and after Castle had challenged the boys about their own bromance, she was convinced more so that Castle was the secret guy her best friend was seeing.

*****

Later during the day, around one, Beckett stood at the counter in the break room waiting for her tea to heat up.

Castle had a meeting with Gina to discuss the progress of his latest book. She had her eyes closed and a hand over her head and all ready she wanted this day to be over. She wanted to lie down on the couch like she'd done before but she was afraid of sleeping so long that she wouldn't wake up and miss her upcoming appointment. The case was running on empty: two middle aged victims with over fifty suspects, all of whom had motive for wanting the men dead.

To top that off, today was one of those days where she wasn't feeling all that comfortable with her body. The poncho…tunic… did a great job at hiding her belly but with the added growth, Beckett could feel it underneath her clothes. She could feel her baby pushing down on her bladder, making her go to the restroom more frequently. How it that a plum-shaped object could do so much strain to her body? She was tired and irritable.

There were only two more hours till her doctor's appointment which was scheduled for 3:15 PM.

"Kate," Montgomery said softly to her.

Beckett looked up and put on a smile. She realized she had forgotten about her tea so she reheated it.

"Sir," she said to him.

"Just wanted to check in, see how you were doing."

"I'm doing good sir," she said.

The microwave chimed and she took out her tea, grateful for the warmth and then made her way to a seat at the table.

"I haven't pressed the issue," said Montgomery, "but have you seen a doctor recently?"

Beckett looked at her boss. She was at the end of her third month. As it was early on in her pregnancy her boss had wanted her to get checked out. It must have seemed to him that she wasn't getting any better so he had wanted her to have another appointment or at least a follow up. Now felt like the right time to be honest and upfront with her boss especially with the boys gone.

Beckett nodded, "I have sir."

Montgomery took a seat in front of his finest detective. "So what'd they say?"

Beckett took a deep breath and shook her head, smiling, trying to find a way to tell him. She then paused for a moment. "Captain, I'm pregnant," she said to him.

Montgomery's eyes widened. It was rare to see him at a loss of words but he was.

"One of my detectives is having a baby," he said with a tone of amazement. "Yours and Castle's," he stated.

"Yes sir," Beckett answered. "I have that appointment later. Castle's coming with me."

"I'm glad it's worked out between you two."

"Thank you sir," said Beckett, "I'm glad it's worked too. Sir, I want you to know that I won't let this affect my work. I'll do it as effectively as I can until…"

Montgomery waved her off, "Don't worry about your job Beckett, we'll get it all worked out. I want you to do your job as long as you can but if it gets to that point where I need to pull you out of the field and put you on desk duty then I'm gonna need you to not fight me on it. We all need to do what's best for you and your tiny sidekick there."

"Yes sir."

"So how far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks."  
"So you've just completed the first trimester. That's good. You know I suspected something was up. I recognized the signs."

"You did sir?"

"I do have two girls of my own, detective."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Montgomery shrugged, "I wanted to give you some time. I figured you'd make the announcement when you felt right about it. At the same time though I figured I would offer a little push since I didn't want you to wait too long."

Beckett smiled as she remembered his words from earlier when he said he hadn't pressed the issue.

"Permission to give my detective a hug," Montgomery asked.

Beckett smiled, "Yes sir," she said as she stood and Montgomery came over and hugged her, feeling the belly between them as the tunic tightened around her.

When they pulled away, Montgomery smiled.

"Congratulations, Kate."

"Thank you Roy," Beckett said feeling comfortable enough in their conversation to call him by his first name.

*****

"Castle," Beckett said as he sat by her desk around 2:15 PM, "You should probably get going. Don't want anyone to see us leaving together. It's bad enough the guys have been riding us all day. Don't need them to hurl more ammunition at us."

"Okay I'm going," Castle said as he stood, "See you around the block in five minutes?"

"You know you will."

"Castle," said Montgomery as he came out of his office, "Glad I caught you before you two left."

"Us two," Castle asked a little confused.

Beckett smiled, "He knows you're coming to my doctor's appointment with me."

"You do?"

Montgomery smiled also, "Beckett told me the great news."

Castle looked at Beckett, "You did?"

"I figured it was time to at least tell our boss," said Beckett.

"Congratulations Castle."

"Thank you sir. So um…what does this mean for me and Beckett now that we're not just… but that we're…"

Montgomery laughed, "One step at a time Rick, we'll deal with that when we need to. And since Ryan and Esposito don't know we don't have to worry about it now. What you need to worry about now is not being late to that appointment. Trust me, Rick, you won't want to miss any of them if you can help it."

Beckett stood and grabbed her coat, "On our way sir."

"And you'd better go now before the boys get back," said Montgomery.  
"Too late," Ryan said with a smile.

Esposito smiled too, "So you two finally going on that date yet?"

"No," Castle and Beckett replied at the same time.

Ryan and Esposito smiled at their friends shared response.

"Believe it or not," said Castle, "It's just coincidence that Beckett and I are leaving at the same time."

"No such thing as coincidence," said Ryan.

Castle ignored the comment and added, "Some of us have real work to do."

"Ha," laughed Espo, "like what?"

"Like trying to find a way to kill off Raley and Ochoa in the third book so that way Rook and Heat won't have to deal with their pestering antics," Castle shot with a smile.

"Not cool bro," said Espo.

"And while some of us are playing in the fictional realm," said Beckett, "in this real world I've got a doctor's appointment."

"Another one," Ryan complained, "Haven't they figured out what's wrong with you yet?"

Beckett shook her head and smiled. Considering how much the boys had been messing with her all day she figured that she would give them one more thing but on her terms.

She looked at Castle, "Since you're not staying can I walk you out, Castle?" she asked.

Castle smiled knowing exactly what Beckett was thinking, "I'd love that, lead the way detective," he said to her as they both made their leave.

"You're not fooling anyone you know, Esposito called out.

*****

Beckett was pleased with how her appointment had gone. Addison was happy to see that Beckett's belly had grown. It wasn't as long an appointment as her first one had been. This one was more of a routine: checking the size of the uterus checking the height of the fundus, which was the top of the uterus, and then it got to the emotional part.

Addison ran the instrument over Beckett's belly for the ultrasound. This time not only were the parents able to see their baby, which had clearly grown but they also got to hear its heartbeat for the first time which was like a new song to Beckett's ears that she had never heard before.

There really was a tiny being inside of her and it was hers. Yes Castle had helped in creating it but she was the one whose body was changing to fit the needs of their baby. No longer was she going to be responsible for herself, she was going to be responsible for the little one whose heart she heard, an actual beating heart who had found a home within the baby and the baby within her. Beckett smiled through her tears wondering how often she would be surprised, probably not ever.

Like she had done during the first appointment, Addison made print out copies of the ultrasound so that Beckett and Castle could keep, making five copies since part of their earlier small talk had included mention of their family dinner in which they were going to share their news about the baby.

*****

"You ready for this," Castle asked Beckett as the two of them stood in the kitchen.

"Not really," Beckett admitted, "but it's not like we can continue to hide this any longer and it's too late to cancel."

"It'll be fine," Castle said placing a kiss on the top of his girlfriend's head, "You'll see."

Alexis smiled as she watched her dad interact with Beckett.

"That was Mr. Beckett on the phone," said Alexis, "He's on his way. Should be here within twenty minutes."

"No turning back now," said Castle.

"Never was a turnaround point to begin with Castle," replied Beckett.

"True but there could have been had we not planned this tonight."

"Admit it," Beckett said to him, "despite my reservations you're just as excited about tonight as I am especially after what we saw today."

Castle smiled, "Well how could I not be? It's only one of the best things out of nine from our story.

Beckett wrapped her arms around Castle's neck. He smiled. He would never get tired of feeling the baby bump between them.

"One of nine, hu," said Beckett, "which ones are they?"

"Well four have all ready happened and the other five will happen soon. One of which is obviously happening tonight."

"Oh you're sure about that?"

"Absolutely."

Beckett smiled. She liked his mysteries and really wanted to know what Castle's top nine list was but she could see in his eyes that knowing about them would have to wait.

She could be patient for now but later she was determined to find out what they were.

As she continued to smile, Beckett reached up for his lips which Castle gladly reciprocated.

"God do you guys have to do that now," Alexis grumbled, "I'd hate for my appetite to be ruined."

The couple pulled back. Beckett moved her tongue inside her mouth and smiled.

"I'll start setting the table," said Beckett as she went to get some plates.

Overall the dinner with Castle's family and Beckett's dad went smoothly. There were some disagreements when it came to topics such as sports, baseball in particular, and what were considered noble professions but nothing that couldn't easily be resolved.

"Okay Richard," Martha said as the evening was coming to a close, "You gather us all here for a fancy meal and you still have not hinted as to what this all about."

"Yeah dad," said Alexis, "What's going on?"

Castle smiled at Beckett and took her hand. The two of them looked at their family.

"Beckett and I have an announcement to make," said Castle. "You'll notice there at the end of the table are three envelopes. We'd like for you three to take one. It doesn't matter which, there are no designated names to them."

Alexis who was closest to the stack of envelopes got them, took one for herself, then handed the others to her grams and Beckett's dad.

"Go ahead and open them," Beckett said.

They did so and the surprise in the envelopes revealed a black and white photo.

"Katie," Jim said with a stunned expression, "is this, what I think it is?"

Beckett looked at him, "It is." She turned her attention to all three of them, "We're pregnant!"

Martha smiled and raised her hands in the air, surprising Jim with her reaction.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Martha said over and over, "I just knew it, we both did."

Now Castle and Beckett looked surprised.

"You knew," said Beckett. She looked at Alexis, "You both knew?"

Alexis smiled, "It wasn't hard to figure out."

"The constant naps," said Martha, "the constant bathroom breaks."

"Not to mention," Alexis added, "No one voluntarily eats dad's s'more-lets if they can help it."

Everyone laughed.

Beckett smiled, "Guess that was a dead give-away."

"What about you Mr. Beckett," said Alexis, "are you excited to be a grandpa?

Jim smiled at the new description for himself. "Grandpa, it's gonna take a while to get used to that."

"Don't worry dad, you've got time," Beckett said with a smile.

Martha smiled at Jim, "You don't seem all that surprised by the news, more so the picture of our grandchild," she said to him.

"Truthfully I'm not," Jim replied, "Katie told me six weeks into her pregnancy."

"And I told Castle a week later," Beckett said feeling the need to justify why she told her father before anyone else. "And we didn't want to tell anyone until I got past the first trimester in case something went wrong."

Martha waved her off, "Oh Katherine, you don't need to explain anything. I get it, believe me. I had my fair share of scares with Richard during my first couple of months."

Castle looked at his mother, "You never told me that."

Martha shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "We'll you're here, Richard, no point in bringing it up."

"Then why did you?"

"To offer the mother of your child some of my old tales. Speaking of that child…" Martha said as she motioned to Alexis.

The young girl excused herself from the table and went upstairs for a moment.

Martha smiled at Beckett, "Now do us all a favor Katherine, and remove that tunic you're wearing. We know Richard got it for you to cover up your baby belly but good-god girl, you're among family. You don't have to hide anything from us any longer."

Beckett blushed a little bit and excused herself. Though she had a blouse underneath, she felt more comfortable retreating to the bedroom and taking it off there.  
She returned a couple minutes later.

Martha gushed at the woman. "Oh absolutely perfect," she said.

Jim smiled at seeing his daughter and the bump that accompanied her, "Your little side kick suits you, Katie," he said to her.

Beckett smiled, "Thanks dad. Thanks Martha."

Martha motioned to Alexis who smiled and handed Beckett a gift bag as she took her seat beside Castle.

"This is for you," said Alexis, "more specifically for the baby."

Beckett was surprised by the gift as took it. She took out the tissue paper and revealed three packages of five set onesies. They were all different themed.

One of the themes was law enforcement which had sayings like FBI: famously beautiful infant, when I grow up I want to be a police officer, mommy's best back up, some heroes wear capes mine wear Kevlar, and one that actually looked like a cop uniform. The second package contained five onesies that were superhero themed: Superman, Robin, Batman, the Flash and Green Lantern. The last package of five was more generic with various animals ranging from bears, tigers, giraffes, elephants and lions.  
Castle took the superhero ones, "Oh our girl is totally wearing the Batman one first!" he said all excited.

"No, our son," Beckett said putting emphasis on her word choice, "is starting off with the cop uniform and then we'll work out way to Superman."

"Aw that's no fun," said Castle, "and Superman really?"

"Not my fault you chose to be with a cop," Beckett teased, "And yes Superman."

"Why when Batman is so much cooler?"

"Uh-oh," Alexis said with a smile,

Castle looked at his girlfriend, "You even said this place looked like the Bat Cave the first time you dropped by."

"I did say that but I never said I liked Batman."

"But Superman really?"

"I thought you would be a fan."

"I'm a fan of good superheroes with intriguing back stories: Bruce Wayne's parents are killed in front of him and then goes on to become the caped crusader. Oliver Queen was a millionaire playboy like Bruce Wayne and after a tragic accident he was stranded on a deserted island for five years and became Green Arrow."  
"How long can he go on like this," Jim whispered to Martha and Alexis.

"Oh you'd be surprised," said Martha, "I once took him into a comic book store once and would go down every isle more than once and even then he had a hard time deciding and didn't want to leave. He was twenty-eight.

"Hal Jordan," Castle continued, "is chosen by the Lantern ring and then later on becomes the Spectre, Barry Allen is struck by lightning and can cross multiple time frames using the Speed Force. Even Braniac is more interesting since he started off as Superman's enemy and then became a hero with the Legion of Superheroes."  
"What's so bad about Superman?"

"One word: Kryptonite."

Beckett smirked at him, "Technicality. And besides Superman has never officially died from Kryptonite poisoning."

"Uh-hem," said Martha. "As interesting as all this superhero talk is, boring for my taste, Katherine, there's still one more bag you need to open. Alexis chose the baby clothes, I chose these."

Castle smiled at his mother, "So that's what you meant when you said you had women stuff to do today."

Martha smiled back, "Well you had your secret, we had ours."

Beckett removed the tissue paper and revealed some maternity t-shirts specifically for her also with various sayings: Police Baby in Progress, Back Up is on the Way with a police badge and an arrow pointing down to the belly, and a third one in blue with white and yellow lettering that said Baby Bump issued by my Writer.

The clothes made Beckett feel a little awkward. She was still getting used to the blouse she was wearing but she smiled. Part of her was bothered by the fact that she was now at that point in her pregnancy where she would have to wear the cute type maternity clothes. Hopefully when she went shopping on her own she could find some that were more fitting toward her style.

"They're great Martha, I love them," Beckett told her and in part she did.

As awkward as the experience was, it was also new and different and exciting. Beckett actually liked feeling both sides of the coin at the same time there was still something off about it and she knew exactly what it was.

"I am so glad we told my mother and Alexis," Castle said as he got ready for bed.

Beckett was all ready lying down on her side with her right ear on her pillow, facing away from Castle. She could feel as Castle slipped into the covers beside her.  
"Now," said Castle, "We just need to find the right way of telling Ryan and Esposito." No reply. "Beckett?"

"Yeah Castle?" she said softly.

"You okay?"

"Sure great."

"Okay what is it, what'd I do?"

Beckett shook her head and turned over to her other side. It was getting increasingly uncomfortable to lie on her back and she was only twelve weeks. She could only imagine what things would be like as the pregnancy progressed and there would be no comfort in any kind of position she was in.

She looked at her boyfriend for a moment. How could she tell him without hurting him, how could she get him to understand? He had grown up without a father but it wasn't quite the same. For all he knew, his father was still alive out there somewhere and could be anything or anyone.

Castle took her hand and ran circles over the top. "Talk to me, Kate."

Beckett took a deep breath and looked at him. There would be no secrets. She had to be honest with him. After all they'd been through that was their relationship now.

"This evening just hit me a lot harder than I thought it would."

"How so?"

"When Alexis gave us those gifts for the baby and your mother gave me those maternity t-shirts. It wasn't just emotional for the pregnancy-," Beckett paused trying to gather her thoughts. "This evening when I was opening the presents I couldn't help but think about my mom. I half expected her to be at the table seated next to my dad and she wasn't there."

Castle intently listened.

"She would have loved all of this, Castle. She would have loved have been there with my dad when I told him I was pregnant, she would have loved showering me with maternity clothes, taking me shopping, getting onsies and diapers and all of that stuff that a baby needs. And she really would have loved being a grandma. She's missing out on so much, Castle and it hurts that she isn't here for what should be one of the happiest times in our lives. And part of me wonders how I'm supposed to do this without her. Part of me wonders how I'm supposed to go on living my life and raising this baby when they won't even know who she was."

Castle wiped away Beckett's tears and moved some of her hair back from her face. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You can do this. We'll do it together. Your dad will help and my mother. I know it doesn't make up for not having your mom here but from what you've just told me, she would want you to do this. She might not be here but I guarantee wherever she is, she's watching. She's smiling down at you as she sees the baby growing inside of you. Your mom won't truly be gone Kate. When our baby is old enough we'll tell stories about his or her amazing grandma Johanna Beckett and they'll know that she loved them as much as grandpa Jim and grandma Martha love them. And hey maybe this baby," Castle said placing a hand on her belly, "is a gift from her, letting you know that she's looking after you and that she wants you to be happy."

Beckett smiled, "I like that theory. It's probably one of your best ones yet. But you know if it's a gift from her then you know what else that means?"

Castle smiled, "What?"

"That she approves of you and that she loves you just as much as I do."

Castle smiled at that notion and leaned in for a kiss on Beckett's lips.

"As long as we keep on believing that, everything will be okay, Kate, I promise."

Beckett nodded. "If it's a girl that's what we should name her: Johanna. Johanna Nichole."

"I like that name. Why 'Nichole'?"

"Well your books did bring us together, sort of."

"Naming our daughter after Nikki Heat hu and you said it was a stripper name."

"I've changed my mind, it's definitely a cop name," Beckett teased, "but Nichole goes better with Johanna I think and I'd like our daughter to know where she comes from."

"And if it's a boy?"

Beckett smiled, "I've got one in mind but I'll hold off on it. In the mean time I'm tired of calling our baby 'the baby' or an 'it'. For now let's just call our baby 'Baby Castle,' since we don't know yet if it's a boy or a girl."

"Baby Castle it is," Castle said with a smile. He lifted up Beckett's shirt to reveal her twelve week belly. "Hey Baby Castle, it's me, Rick, your daddy. I'm sure you're all safe and warm in there. Just know that you're loved by so many people. Your big sister loves you, your grandparents love you, even your grandma who's flying around in the sky somewhere and your mommy and I love you so very much. Just keep on cooking in there and we'll see you soon okay?"

Castle placed a kiss on Beckett's belly and she enjoyed the sensation. Remaining on her left side, Castle wrapped an arm around her and the two drifted off to sleep for the night.


	15. More Than Friends, We're Family

(13 Weeks)

"Where's Beckett," Alexis asked as she came home in the evening, noticing that her dad's girlfriend wasn't around.

"She's with Addison."

"Her OB, that's weird."

"Not really. She and Addison actually have a history. They've been friends since middle school. Chalk it up to fate I guess that she turned out to become Beckett's doctor."

"Wow that's pretty cool. Some people are lucky if they have friendships that long."

"That they are," Castle replied.

"So why are you still up? Having trouble writing or being all parental and waiting for your girlfriend to come home so you're sure she comes home safely with your kid?"

Castle reached a hand out to his daughter, "Hey, come here," he said motioning her to the couch.

She took a seat on the couch next to him  
.  
"Alexis, I love you more than anything in this world. And me having a baby with Beckett isn't going to change that."

"Dad, I'm sixteen, I know that. I'm not some little kid who thinks you're going to throw me aside while you have another family."

"Are you sure because the last thing I would want, the last thing I'm pretty sure Beckett would want is for you to feel unwanted and do something drastic."

"Drastic like what?"

"I don't know, change your hair color, get a tattoo-,"

"Beckett has a tattoo."

"She told you that?"

Alexis shrugged, "We have talked a few times, dad."

"Okay fair enough, maybe a tattoo then but if you do we'll talk or worse go live with your mother."

Alexis laughed, "Dad, it's fine really. Besides someone's got to be around to help Beckett and make sure that kid turns out normal."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. Sort of. Why are you so worried about this anyways?"

Castle took a deep breath. This was part of the conversation that he was hoping would come. He needed to tell his daughter first before anyone else.

"You like Detective Beckett right?"

"Of course," Alexis said with a smile.

"Are you okay with her living here? If you had a problem with that, you'd tell me right?"

"I'm more than okay with it."

"You're sure?"

Alexis nodded, "She's not mom and she's definitely not Gina. I never felt comfortable with them around but with Beckett it's different. It's not weird having her live with us. It's kind of nice actually. Dad, what's going on?"

Castle smiled. His daughter was mature in ways he failed to give her credit for sometimes.

"There's something I want to run by you," he said to her.

*****

"Jesus girl," Lanie jolted back the next morning as she saw her best friend taking a seat on a chair when she entered her morgue slash office, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned on the lights.

"I need a reason to come see my best friend?"

"At seven in the morning when I'm barely getting myself going, yeah a reason would be nice."

Lanie looked at Beckett who looked pretty nervous.

"Okay," said Lanie, "What's going on? You're finally dating Castle aren't you?"

"No, that's not all of it," said Beckett, "Wait how did you even know I was involved with Castle?"

"Kate please, ever since you broke up with Josh, and yes I knew about that too since I've got contacts at the hospital, and ever since then you've been the happiest I've ever seen you and the only guy who can potentially make you that happy is Castle even before you two were dating."

Beckett smiled as did Lanie.

"Thus proving my point," said Lanie, "Wait a second, back up, what do you mean that's not all of it?"

Beckett rubbed her palms on her pants and stood up. She then just said it, "I'm pregnant."

"Shut the front door, you are not! Oh my god, girl, you're pregnant!" Lanie said as she gave Beckett a huge hug. "Wait is it Castle's," she asked when they pulled back.

"Duh of course!"

"Good. You'd be crazy to have someone else's baby. Speaking of which, let me see it."

Beckett smiled as she shook her head. She figured as much. She removed her jacket and then lifted the sweater and tunic so that Lanie could see the baby bump protruding from her white blouse.

"I'm guessing thirteen weeks," said Lanie.

"You'd be right," Beckett replied.

"I may work with dead people but I know my way around the living too. Back in med school I even had to do an OB rotation so I remember a thing or two. May I?"

"I thought you would, go for it."

Lanie smiled and placed her hands on Beckett's belly. Her voice turned into baby gush as she talked to it.

"Hello little one, hello. I'm your auntie Lanie, yes I am. I love you all ready and I am so excited to meet you soon." Lanie took her hands off and looked at Kate who lowered her sweater and tunic and put her jacket on. "Now why would you want to hide such a beautiful thing?"

"Because the only person at work who knows is my boss."

"The boys haven't figured it out yet?" Beckett shot her friend a look which made Lanie laugh, "Men: so clueless when it comes to the female body. And they call themselves detectives."

"Well I do plan to tell them soon. It's not like I can keep this little guy a secret for much longer."

"No you can't. It's a miracle you've found clothes to hide it at all."

Beckett let out a small laugh, "I know right. Well I'm glad you know now."

"And I'm glad you told me," Lanie said as both women felt their time coming to a close, both needing to get back to their jobs. "Hey Kate, I'm happy for you and for Castle."

"Thanks Lanie."

*****

A couple days later the detectives at the 12th were close to nabbing their latest perp.

"Is that Alexis," Castle asked later when he saw Beckett's phone buzz on her desk and noticed the caller ID.

Beckett took her phone and opened the message.

"It is," she said to him.

"What does she want?"

"She wants to meet with me."

"Oh can I come?"

Beckett shot him a look, "No. Look just tell the boys I'll be back in about an hour."

"Aw, have someone else do that, please let me come." Beckett began gathering her things without a word to Castle. "Come on at least tell me where you're going."

Beckett only smiled to him as she made her way around the corner to the elevator, enjoying the thrill in not telling her boyfriend what his daughter wanted from her, much like the time Alexis had once called to get her advice.

*****

"Thanks for coming," Alexis said after Beckett had taken a seat across from her at Suttons. "And thanks for not bringing my dad."

"Sure," said Beckett, "You said you wanted to talk alone. What's going on?"

"You and I are close right?" Alexis asked.

"I'd like to think so."

"We've got a good friendship slash mentor-mentee thing going on."

"That's how I see it," Beckett replied.

"Then as my friend and as the daughter of your boyfriend can I ask you a personal question?"

"By all means."

"You like my dad right?"

"Of course I like him."

"Do you love him?"

"Alexis where is this coming from?"

The teenager in front of her sighed, "My dad's been hurt a lot: first by my mom and then by Gina. It's why he was with so many women- trying to fill in that void I guess, being the one to break women's hearts instead of the other way around. And then he met you and suddenly he wasn't really that guy anymore."

Beckett nodded and smiled, "And you're worried I'll hurt him."

"I'm sorry I know you probably wouldn't but with everything that's happened in your own life, with your mom's death and you still not having found her killer, I'm afraid you'll end up pushing him away."

"Alexis you don't have to be sorry. He's your dad, you want to look out for him, and I get it."

"You do?"

"Absolutely," said Beckett, "maybe not in the exact way. After my mom died all I wanted was to look after my dad when it seemed like he couldn't do that for himself. And when he got his life on track and began thinking of dating again I wasn't quite sure anyone could be good enough."

"So you do understand."

"From a certain point of view," Beckett said. She also smiled, "And to answer your earlier question, I do love your dad. We might have our disagreements and arguments every now and then but that's normal."

"Like when you shut him out a few months ago?"

Alexis was sharp. Of course she wouldn't forget that. It wasn't one of Beckett's proudest moments and if she could somehow go back and tell Castle the truth about her pregnancy sooner, she would have in an instant.

"Yeah," said Beckett, "Exactly like that. I know it probably wasn't one of my best moments. What you need to know about that is that I had just found out I was five weeks pregnant. It was so early in the pregnancy that I didn't know how to tell your dad and I was scared to tell him. I thought it was best if I figured out how I felt about it first."  
Beckett thought about just how much she should tell the young girl. What could she tell her? That when she found she was completely freaked because it had just been a one night stand? That it would look bad to the public considering that Castle was somewhat famous and people would brush off her one night stand as a way of getting knocked up to have the famous writer as part of her life? That it was obvious the two would end up together considering how much he shadowed her and they got a baby out of it? The last two which weren't the truth at all.

Before getting together that one night in LA Beckett would have been happy to have gotten rid of Castle. She had tried several times over since he first began shadowing her close to three years ago and even on the plane she had asked, 'I'm not gonna get rid of you am I?' and all he had done was raise his eyebrows and smiled.  
Beckett looked at Alexis for a moment. Yes they had a sort of friendship slash mentorship and mentee type of thing going on with her as the mentor and Alexis as the mentee but there was also something else there, something that couldn't yet be defined but could come close to being defined due to the fact that the baby she was carrying.

"You know what," said Beckett, "how about I ask you that question."

"You want me to answer?"

"Why not, this baby does share half your DNA."

"Okay, I guess it's a little weird," Alexis admitted. "I've been an only child for so long but I think I'll get used to it. I'm actually a little excited. It'll be cool having a new little Castle running around and if it was anyone else but you I probably wouldn't be as receptive to the idea."

Beckett smiled at the thought. She could all ready picture her child: if it was a boy he would have Castle's looks and her brains and if it was a girl she would have her looks and his brains. It was really hard to picture a girl though.

She had never really thought about having kids but now that one was on the way she could only picture a boy. Seeing him running around, acting more like his father, having his father's bright blue eyes. He would be perfect.

"Alexis, this baby is going to be an adjustment for all of us but I want you to know that you're not going to be shut out. Your dad and I created this but it no way means we're starting our own little family without you. We're just adding to it and I don't want you to feel like you're not a part of it. After all, your brother or sister are gonna need a great role model to not just look up to but to look after them and be something that for them that your dad and I can't be. Think you can handle it?"  
Alexis smiled. She was grateful to Beckett for reassuring her the way her dad had done earlier. It had been bad enough when her dad married Gina. Gina had never really wanted her, the only reason she was around was because she'd wanted her dad so she had done her best to stay out of the bright blonde's way. It wasn't so much that her father kept Gina away from her though in part it was. She and her father had their own thing and she wanted it that way. She didn't want some other woman interfering.  
With Detective Beckett it was different. Alexis had gotten to know Beckett in a way she really hadn't with another one of her dad's many girlfriends- platonic or otherwise. She and Beckett had developed their own kind of relationship, one that didn't involve her father in the middle. They had had private conversations, talked about things that she wouldn't have talked with her dad or her Grams about. Beckett had even shared some things about her own life with her, trusting the young girl enough the way any mother would with a teenage daughter. Alexis had the budding kind of relationship that she'd heard her friends speak about when they talked about their mothers, what she often wanted with her own mom.

"Thanks Detective Beckett," said Alexis. She then looked down and then thought for a moment and then looked up, "So considering how serious you and dad are and not just because of the baby, but what should I start calling you? Detective Beckett, Beckett… I'm not exactly sure how this sort of thing works."

Beckett smiled, "Well for what it's worth this is all new to me too. Why don't we just stick with Kate or Beckett, whichever one you want? The only two people that have ever really called me Katherine are my mother and Martha."

Alexis smiled grateful that she was able to call Beckett by her first name. "Okay Kate."

Beckett felt her phone buzz in her pocket and there was a message from Ryan. He wanted her to get back to the precinct.

"I'm sorry," Beckett said as she looked at Alexis, "I have to get back. Are we good?"

"We're more than good. Thanks for meeting me."

Beckett reached across the table and squeezed Alexis' hand, "Anytime," she said.

She then stood up.

"Good luck," Alexis said to her mentor as she made her exit.

*****

Late in the evening the boys were laughing in the conference room over take out and beers. They were joking about the case they had worked and how their perp, the murderer, had trapped Castle in a sauna and dialed up the heat. Castle had made a serious joke that had it gotten any hotter he could have died and that he was so close to stripping off his clothes because it was so hot.

"That's a show we wouldn't have wanted to see," Beckett said as she laughed when she came into the room after taking a restroom break.

"Are you sure about that," Castle said with a joking sultry voice.

Beckett looked at him and shook her head. Ryan and Espo began to laugh some.

"Ohh," said Esposito, "Look whose blushing."

"You done," Beckett asked.

"Not even close," Esposito replied.

"Well tough," said Beckett. She then thought a second, "Montgomery's not back yet?"

Their Captain had been gone since one in the afternoon. He had given no indication as to when he would return except to say that he needed to take care of a family emergency.

Ryan looked at her, "He did say he would be out of cell range."

"Well I guess we can get started," said Beckett, "since Montgomery all ready knows. Castle?"

"Hey," said Castle, "it's your show. I'm just along for the ride."

Esposito turned and whispered to Ryan, "Do you know what they're rambling about?"

"Not a clue," Ryan whispered back.

"Look," said Beckett, "There's something that I have to tell you guys." She took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to say this but it's not a secret I can keep any longer so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant. Three months."

The boy's mouths dropped. Of all the secrets and speculations they had made about why Beckett was being so secretive and feeling like she was hiding something from them that was one that they had never even considered.

"Pregnant," Ryan said out loud. Ryan clinched his eyebrows. "You said three months?"

Beckett smiled, "I think you guys can figure that part out."

"Are you sure," Castle asked, "they couldn't even figure out you were pregnant this whole time."

"You knew," Esposito shot at Castle, "and you didn't think to tell us?"

"Of course I knew," Castle replied, "And where would the fun be in that? Besides, Beckett would have killed me."

"Seriously you guys," Beckett asked, "You can't figure it out? Three months ago where was I?"

Castle was getting a laugh out of seeing the boy's make faces as they tried to put it together. He pulled out his cell and took a picture of them.

Castle shook his head, "Okay this is taking too long," he said to Beckett, "Can I tell them, please?"

Beckett smiled at him, "Fine tell them."

Castle smiled in victory. "Guy's come here," he said leaning in across the table.

He placed his right hand up to hide half of his face from Beckett so it could seem like he was whispering to Ryan and Esposito. With his left hand he then pointed a finger at Beckett's belly.

"I made that," he said to them with a sense of joyous pride.

The boy's eyes widened even more so than before.

"That's how you knew," Esposito said, "You're Beckett's baby daddy."

"He is," Beckett said with a smile as she placed a hand on Castle's shoulder and rubbed it, "Boyfriend too actually."

"You sneaky bastards," Ryan said in complete shock. "And Montgomery knew about this?"

"He just found out recently," Beckett replied.

Castle stood up and stood on Beckett's side. Now that their secrets were out there was no point in formality especially since it was after hours. He casually took Beckett's hand and placed his other on her belly. Beckett leaned into his shoulder.

"It was LA wasn't it," said Ryan, "When you two…"

Castle smiled, "Look who finally found his brain." He then took a deep breath of his own and turned to face Beckett, "there is still one thing you don't know yet."

"Castle I think we covered everything," said Beckett.

"Not quite," said Castle. He took Beckett's hands in his. "We've known each other for a long time," he began, "It's been three years but it feels like a lot longer. And I finally realized why. It was during an old book tour a while back for one of my old Derrick Storm novels. You were waiting in line to get it signed by me."

"You actually remember that?"

"How could I forget? Everyone else in the room faded and all I saw was you. I still see you, Kate. And you're the only one I want to see for the rest of my life." Castle reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it.

"Oh my god," Beckett whispered.

"Oh my god," said Esposito.

Ryan hit Espo to get him to be quiet.

Castle got down on one knee, "Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god," said Beckett, "Oh my god, you're proposing."

"Okay you're surprised," Castle said as he stood up.

"Of course I'm surprised. You threw me completely off guard."

"Is it really that much of a surprise? I mean we live together and we're having a baby and…"

His last words made Beckett pause for a second, "Castle if…"

"I'm sorry," said Castle, "that sounded a lot better in my head. Kate, I'm not proposing because we're having a baby. I mean sure it happened in an unconventional way but Kate, I'm proposing because I can't imagine my life without you. Had we not gotten pregnant I still would have proposed this early in our relationship. That's how much I love you and that's how much I believe in us. I've wanted you to be my wife since the day we met and since the day I started playing cop and following you around. I love you, Kate, and I've never loved anyone this much before. It's for real and it's forever and I want that forever to be with you."

Beckett smiled, "Well in that case, Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle, yes, yes I will marry you."

Castle smiled back as he slipped the ring on her finger and the boys cheered as the couple kissed.

All of this was completely new and unexpected to Ryan and Esposito but the couple had clearly been together before they knew which is why it didn't seem so strange. Plus they had kind of always known that Beckett had a thing for Castle and that Castle had a thing for Beckett so for the two of them to end up together was absolutely perfect.

There was knock on the side of the door.

"Excuse me Detective Beckett," said LT, "there's a call for you on line one."

Beckett pulled away from Castle, "Give me a second," she said to her now fiancé.

"I'll be right here," said Castle.

*****

After about ten minutes and Beckett not returning to the room, Castle turned to see Beckett sitting at her desk. Her face looked as if she had gone into a haze. Castle looked at the boys who also looked at Beckett. He was the first one out of the room and made his way to his fiancé.

"Beckett, what is it?" Castle asked.

Beckett took a deep breath trying to gather her emotions. "I just got off the phone with a uniform down at the NY324 Hangar Bay." She looked at her three best guys and couldn't believe what she had heard and what she was about to tell them. "Roy Montgomery is dead."


	16. A Life Concealed

Dead.

The word echoed through the minds of Kate Beckett, Rick Castle, Javier Esposito, and Kevin Ryan.

Word of this was all ready starting to travel through the 12th Precinct. Their Captain Roy Montgomery was dead.

Murdered.

But by who? And why?

Despite being Captain of the 12th Precinct's homicide division and having others work under him, the four people who were huddled around the desks now, three cops and a writer, were the ones Montgomery trusted the most and were closest to.

Without a word, the four of them sprung into action.

*****

It was dark by the time the team arrived at the NY324 hangar bay. It was lit up by lights from CSU and the ME's office.

"Lanie," Beckett called out, "Lanie tell me, how bad?"

Lanie sighed as she walked over to her best friend. How much could she take she wondered. Her mother's murder, the murder of her former mentor, Mike Royce, and now this. Only to add to matters, Beckett was pregnant and stress was not good for the baby. Lanie could try to minimize the damage and keep the truth to a minimum but she knew that wasn't an option. Beckett would find out either way and it was best she heard the news from her.

"Two gun shots to the chest," said Lanie, "Both of them hitting the arteries. Montgomery bled out in a matter of minutes. You guys, I am so sorry."

"May we see the body?" asked Beckett.

"Beckett, I…" said Castle, stopping himself as he knew there was no use.

"Castle, I need to see him," Beckett told him.

Ryan swallowed, "I'm gonna go check with CSU," he said, himself not ready to face the dead body of his former boss.

Lanie simply nodded and took the three of them to where Montgomery's lifeless body was still on the ground.

He looked so peaceful like he wasn't afraid to die.

"How long," asked Beckett.

"Close to three hours," Lanie replied.

It was all ready past ten P.M. which would have put his death around seven in the evening.

Ryan returned to the group, refusing to look down. "CSU's all ready been combing over the place. Other than Montgomery's footprints, they've found nothing."

"How is that even possible," asked Castle.

"Because this wasn't random," said Beckett. "The guy was a ghost but it was a close rage shot. Whoever did this wanted to make sure Roy died."

"Who would even want that?" asked Esposito.

"That's our job to find out," said Beckett.

She could feel the weight of responsibility falling on her shoulders. With their Captain gone that left her in charge until they could find an interim or someone permanent to replace him.

Beckett made her orders clear: the boys would remain at the scene for another hour and then call it a night while she and Castle would go to Roy's home to inform the family.

She always hated that part. No matter what time of day or night it was, the families had to be informed and considering how personal this case was, Beckett had wanted to be the one to do this before they found out from anyone else.

*****

"Are you ready," Castle asked as they stood in front of the house.

"I'm never ready," Beckett easily answered, "I'm just glad you're here."

Castle gave a comforting smile before Beckett rang the doorbell. She knew it was late, that Roy's kids were probably in bed but it couldn't be helped.

The wife answered the door.

"Kate," said Evelyn, "Thank god. I was just about to call you. Have you seen or heard from Roy? I've tried calling but he won't answer."

Beckett took a breath, "Evelyn, this is my partner Rick Castle, may we come in?"

Evelyn began to tremble. "Detective Beckett," she said getting formal, "where's my husband?"

"Evelyn, please," Beckett insisted.

Evelyn shook her head, "No," she said, not to Beckett's insistence that they come inside but to something else entirely, "No, he's not…tell me he's not…"

"I am so sorry," was all Beckett could say as Castle helped Montgomery's wife inside for fear that the news might be too much for her to handle.

He worried about his own fiancé too but Beckett nodded to him, glad that he was able to support the unfortunate new widow.

The three of them took seats on the couches in the living room, Castle making himself slightly comfortable in the home by offering to go get glasses of water for everyone.

"How, how did it happen," Evelyn asked.

"He was shot twice in the heart," Beckett said not expanding on the details.

She did go into detail when she was asked and after those moments were talked about Beckett was in full cop mode, going through the typical routine that she usually went through with family members of the deceased, asking questions about where Montgomery had been, why he had taken the time off from work, people who may have had a problem with Roy, any changes in his behavior lately, anything that may lead them to his killer.

"Now that you ask," said Evelyn, "there was. He seemed preoccupied lately. He wouldn't tell me what it was but I could tell that it bothered him. He had this look on his face, it's one I've only seen when we go to confession so I know whatever it was weighed heavily on him but he wouldn't talk about it."

Beckett made a note in her notepad to check out what it was.

"We won't take up anymore of your time," said Beckett, "We know it's late," she said as she and Castle stood.

"We're sorry for your loss," Castle said to Evelyn.

Evelyn nodded her thanks, "And I'm sorry for yours. Roy spoke very fondly of you Rick and he saw you like a daughter, Kate."

Beckett let out a small smile, "We were lucky to have him as our Captain," she said as Evelyn walked them to the door.

Evelyn then smiled her widest smile that she had all night.

"Oh Detective Beckett, congratulations. Roy told me the two of you are expecting. That's great news."

Beckett smiled, "Thank you, I just wish this was under better circumstances. If you need anything don't hesitate to call whether it's me or any of the boys."

"I will, thank you."

*****

It had been one of the longest days of her life, almost as long as when Detective Raglan had shown up at her and her father's doorstep to deliver the news about her mother all those years ago.

After their formal visit with Evelyn Montgomery she and Castle had stopped at Remy's for a quick bite to eat even though they had eaten back at the precinct prior to the call that changed their lives.

Now as they entered the loft all Beckett wanted to do was go to bed and pretend this day never happened.

Martha and Alexis were waiting up for them. Without a word Martha walked over to Beckett and hugged her.

"I am so sorry, Katherine," she said to her.

"Thank you, Martha."

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," Beckett said with a smile, "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Martha nodded and Castle looked at his fiancé.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said to her.

Beckett smiled at him and to the other two in the room as she made her way to the master bedroom.

"How's she holding up, Richard," Martha asked when it was the three of them.

Castle sighed, "It's too soon to tell."

"Do you have any idea who could've done this," asked Alexis.

"Not yet," Castle replied, "but we're looking into it. Whoever it is, we'll find him. And knowing Beckett, she won't rest until she does."

"That right there, Richard," said Martha, "is exactly what you need to be worried about. It's not like it was before. Katherine is pregnant and as the father of that baby and her fiancé-." Castle shot his mother a look, "Oh please, I saw that big rock on her finger when she walked in here. I'm guessing you proposed this evening at the precinct before you got the bad news and given the sensitive nature of tonight, I didn't want to be the one to say anything. My point is it's your job to look after them both."

Castle smiled and placed a kiss on Martha's cheek, "I know, don't worry, Mother."

Without a word, Alexis came up to her father and hugged him. Castle thoroughly embraced it. After today it was exactly what he needed.

"Kate," said Castle after he had come into the room, changed into his shirt and pajama pants and made his way to the bed.

He heard her tears.

Castle got under the covers and placed himself against her back, his arm wrapping around her belly.

"Kate," he again whispered.

"I'm okay," she replied.

"Are you?"

Beckett positioned herself to her left side, her belly between them now, and looked at Castle. "Not really, no," she admitted. "None of this feels real, Castle. All night I've been expecting to wake up or I end up thinking that the phone call I got at the precinct was a mistake or that the body we saw tonight wasn't Roy's."

Castle moved a piece of Beckett's hair behind her ear.

"I know," he said to her.

"What am I supposed to do now, Rick?"

"You do what you've always done you honor the victim, you get justice for the family."

"And what if I can't? CSU didn't find anything on the scene; there were no prints, not even the bullet fragments. The guy is a ghost."

"Then you hold onto Montgomery and you slowly let go."

Beckett knew that Castle was right to an extent. Holding onto her mother's murder had nearly consumed her, she had flown across the country to get justice for Mike Royce but could she really go down the rabbit hole again? How much was too much?

Castle reached for her hand and took it.

"But you do these things," he said, "in a way that won't take the toll on your health or the baby's. I love you, Kate. If something happened to you or our baby I don't know what I would do." Beckett nodded and Castle continued, "It's different this time. I wasn't around when your mom died but I'm here now so if you're getting in too deep, I'll be there to pull you from the edge. You're not alone."

Beckett smiled at him, "I know. I don't know what I'd do without you and I don't ever want to find out so I'll tell you what, as difficult as this may all be, let's make a pact that we'll put the baby first. I don't want to risk losing him or her because of some stupid or selfish mistake that I do."

Castle smiled, "Baby first got it but since the baby is attached to you that means I get to put you first also. Revision pact, since there's not much I can do for the baby on my end, you put Little Castle first and I'll put you first and if there's anything Little Castle needs or you need for yourself or Little Castle, I'll put you first."

"I like that revision," Beckett said with a smile.

"Good, now that we've settled that, get over here so we can cuddle and fall asleep. You must be exhausted by now."

Beckett smiled one last time as she moved over a little more so that she was closer to her fiancé. He wrapped an arm around her and she placed a hand upon his chest, the two of them drifting off to sleep within seconds.


	17. Moving Forward

(16 Weeks)

Beckett sat at her temporary desk, Montgomery's office desk, completely frustrated. It had been three weeks and they still were nowhere to catching his killer.

She rubbed her belly. It had grown so much and she still had another five months to go. She felt bigger than sixteen weeks pregnant. Rubbing her belly brought her a sense of calm. Taking care of herself and her baby were the two things in her life that she felt she could control and so far things had been going well in those regards.

Last week she and Castle had a doctor's appointment with Addison. It was a routine checkup. Beckett's weight was normal for her fifteenth week. The baby was also at a descent size, now the size of a _.

As Beckett began to rummage through Montgomery's desk drawers, in hopes that she would find something that would be connected to his murder or what he was involved with that led to him getting killed, she discovered a folded piece of paper under some old files at the bottom drawer addressed with her name on it.

She pulled it to the top of the desk, unfolded it and began to read.

Kate,

You're probably wondering by now where did I go wrong, why didn't I see this coming? And if I had why couldn't I have tried to stop him? Truth is no one saw it coming and I meant to keep it that way.

I can't tell you much except to say that what I did really screwed things up in my past and everything I did from that moment on was to make up for it. And then when I saw you for the first time I felt as if I had been given a second chance so I made it my job to protect you. I know that's vague and I know you want the answers but I know you Kate and if I give you a name I know you'll go after them and you won't stop. Trust me when I tell you that your life is more than your mother's murder, it's more than mine. You moving forward and having a baby of your own is proof of that. I could've kicked Castle to the curb ay time I wanted to. Only reason I kept him around this long was because I saw how good he was for you. Kate, you're the best that I've ever trained, maybe the best I've ever seen but you weren't having any fun before he came along. We speak for the dead, that's the job. We are all that's left once the wicked rob them of their voices. We owe them that but we don't owe them our lives so you want to honor me, honor your mom, live the life you've created with Castle, live your life for that baby of yours. You'll get justice for us someday but don't do it at the expense of your family by pushing them away. You're too good for that.

See you on the other side some day, Detective.

Your Captain,  
Roy Montgomery

There was a knock on the door which startled Beckett. She quickly wiped away her tears before folding the letter and placing it in her pocket.

"Sorry to interrupt," said the woman who came into the office.

"You're not interrupting ma'am. How can I help you?"

"If my mother drops by you can call her ma'am. Call me sir or captain. Captain Victoria Gates."

Beckett stood as quickly as she was able and began taking her few belongings.

"It's all yours sir," Beckett said as the two women exchanged places, Gates behind the desk and Beckett in front.

"I'm Detective Beckett."

"Detective Beckett," said Gates, "Your reputation precedes you: youngest woman in the NYPD to make detective. You beat me by six weeks."

"I didn't realize people kept score."

"Everyone keeps score detective otherwise there'd be no expectations to be met. I've heard and I see you're expecting. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

"I have two girls myself. I trust you'll be able to make both work."

"I appreciate the confidence."

"Now about Montgomery's case: three weeks and no leads, not even shoe prints?"

"No sir, but there are still places we can look."

"I'll give it a week and then I'm closing it."

"With all due respect sir but that seems a little short doesn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sir you're new here. Don't those of us who have worked with Roy Montgomery owe it to him to bring his killer to justice?"

"I don't know what kind of justice you want but I will not have my precinct be a place for vigilante justice or vendettas. One week, detective and if you and your team have nothing by the end of it, I'm closing the case. I won't be utilizing resources that could be used elsewhere are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

Just as Beckett was about to leave and open the door, Castle opened it casually much to Gates' distain.

"Can I help you with something," Gates said to him.

Castle looked at the office and then at Beckett's old desk.

"Am I in the right place," Castle asked.

"What do you want Mr. Castle," Gates said all ready familiar with the writer.

He perked up and smiled, "My lovely fiancé," he said.

Gates couldn't see the look Beckett was giving Castle as she shook her head at him. She did turn her attention to Beckett though.

"You're engaged to this man?"

Beckett turned to her new boss. "Yes sir," she said.

"Well then let me tell you both something: my precinct has no room for a dilatant writer playing cop. You want to play cop you best stick to your fiction, Mr. Castle, and leave the real work to the real police."

"Ma'am-," said Castle.

"Sir," Gates corrected.

"Sir," said Castle, "I'm sure you run a nice tight ship but I'm more than just a writer at this point."

"It's true sir," Beckett said as she stood up for him, "Castle has become a consultant, an asset to the NYPD. Without him many of our cases would have gone unsolved or we would have gotten the wrong person. He can help."

"Feel free to call the mayor if you'd like," said Castle.

Gates looked at the two of them. In less than an hour she was being double teamed. She reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed the mayor's office.

After a couple of minutes she hung up.

"You think you're clever, Mr. Castle, going around my back like that? Well let me tell you the score, I don't care how powerful your friends are, you screw up at all on my watch and I'll prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law. You understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"And one more thing, if either of you do not act professionally in my precinct, not only will I kick Mr. Castle out, Detective, I will bump you down to traffic for a year."

"I don't think it'll be a problem sir."

"Okay then now get out of my office."

Beckett smiled at Castle when they left the office.

"Showing her up with the mayor," she said to him.

"Hey it worked didn't it? So you ready to get out of this place?"

"I really am. Remy's?" she asked.

Castle offered her his arm which she placed hers in and they hooked, "Craving one of their shakes I see?"

"Not just the shakes but the burgers too."

Castle laughed a little, "Then let's get momma something to eat before she bites my head off."

*****

Kate Beckett sat on the swing the next morning before going to work. The very one that she had sat on months ago when she first told Castle she was pregnant. At sixteen weeks the spot wasn't as comfortable as it had been the first time but the location felt right, having become a place for serious conversation and this was one of them.

"I liked the dedication," Beckett said to her fiancé, Castle having given her a copy of his completed manuscript for the next Nikki Heat novel a couple weeks ago. She had now, over the past couple of days barely gotten around to reading it.

"It seemed right," he replied.

"It must have been hard writing that ending."

"Yeah, yeah given the circumstances, yeah."

"I'm glad you didn't tell me about it," she told him, "After what happened the past three weeks I'm not sure I could have handled it but thank you for letting me read the manuscript before you turned it in."

Castle had a sad look on his face as he looked at Beckett, "You didn't have to read it you know? I mean I know the final book won't be ready for another month and a half but you didn't have to read the final version."

Beckett took his hand, "I know."

"I thought by not telling you what was going to happen that I could protect you."

"I know you did."

"With everything you're going through: Montgomery's death, the pregnancy, I didn't want to add to your stress or your pain."

"I know you didn't and I love you for that, Castle."

"Then why'd you read it?"

Beckett gave a soft smile. "Because you wrote it," she said.

Castle didn't quite understand.

Beckett took a deep breath. "Rick, I never told you this but back when my mom died I discovered your books, the ones before Derrick Storm. I became such a fan. They were about murder and intrigue. Considering my mom's murder you'd think that'd be the last thing I'd want to read about but your books helped get me through, Castle," she said as she looked at him, "Your words are what saved me when no one or nothing else could. It gave me the strength I needed to help my dad."

"I didn't know."

"How could you but now you do. That's why I was able to read Heat Rises. Yes, Roy just died a few of weeks ago but reading your book before it went out to print, it helped the same way your books always have. And you want to know the best part," Beckett said with a smile.

"Tell me."

"This time I've actually got you."

Castle smiled as he stood up and reached for Beckett to help her to a standing position. He leaned forward, her pregnant belly between them and kissed her deeply.  
After a moment they both needed to come up for some air.

"So I've been thinking," said Beckett, "I don't want to wait until after the baby's born to get married to you. I want to be married to you now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Beckett said with a smile.

"So what changed your mind?"

Beckett reached into her pocket for the letter she still carried with her. "Just something Montgomery said. Our job is to speak for the dead but we don't owe them our lives. I spent nearly most of my adult life trying to find my mom's killer and something tells me that Montgomery had those answers but I don't want another moment to go by where I'm obsessed with the job and not living my life. I'm ready to live my life Castle, with you and with our baby. So what do you say Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle, will you marry me?"

Castle took Beckett's hand and smiled at the love of his life  
.  
"Katherine Houghton Beckett," he said, "I was thinking the exact same thing, sort of. If Montgomery's death has taught me one thing, it's that life can be taken at any moment before we realize it. I don't' want to waste another second where I'm not married to you so yes, yes, I will marry you. Right here, right now if that's what it takes but I think I have a better place in mind. Now you go to work and give me twenty-four hours. By this time tomorrow your dad will be walking you down the aisle."  
Beckett smiled at him and tiptoed up so that she could reach him, their lips coming together and kissing deeply.


	18. Partner in Crime and in Life

"You don't think it's short notice," Castle asked his mother when he arrived shortly after Beckett had gone back to work.

"It's very short notice," said Martha, "but that's the thrill of it. So what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to do what you do best mother: take care of the tuxes and dresses. You're a pro when it comes to the clothing. I all ready called about the venue. I'll have to make a generous donation since they rarely do weddings especially on short notice such as this but it will be a wedding Beckett will never forget," Castle said with a smile.  
"Oh Richard, please tell me you didn't pay for a wedding in a space shuttle or one of those space planes that all the over-rich celebrities are raving about these days because no woman wants to say 'I do' in space. It's not romantic especially considering your fiancé is four months pregnant."

"As cool as that would be, I do know better. No, Beckett is gonna love this. I've all ready made a call to her father and Jim said he could re-work his schedule for   
tomorrow."  
"So when is this shindig supposed to go down?"

"Tomorrow morning. Noon at the latest."

"In less than twenty four hours, Richard!"

"Hey, we've pulled off book parties in less time. We can do this."

Martha looked at her son, "Okay, yes we can make this happen. You know if you're really that desperate to get hitched, save time, go to city hall."

"Mother, I want romance and…"

"Magic, I know. It was just a suggestion. So tell me about this venue that you've all ready paid for."

Castle smiled at his mother's interest.

*****

"Yo, Beckett," said Espo, "Is this for real?"

"Is what for real," Beckett asked.  
"You and Castle," said Ryan, "you two are getting married tomorrow?"

"Where did you hear that?"

Esposito held up his phone, "Castle sent us a text."

Beckett smiled. She loved that Castle was taking charge. He said he had the perfect place in terms of where they should get married.

A part of her was nervous to let him handle the wedding plans. She wanted to help but she all ready had a lot on her plate with work and the one week window Gates had given them to solve Montgomery's murder because it became a cold case.

And then Castle was trying to take off as much stress as possible for her, which she found to be endearing so she trusted him enough and was looking forward to the surprise he had in store.

"We thought you were getting married after the baby was born," said Ryan.

"We were," Beckett said as she leaned back in her chair, "but Montgomery's death put things into perspective for us. We realized we didn't want to wait another five months and then some to be married to each other."

The boys gave her puppy eyes at her answer, "Aw isn't that sweet," said Ryan  
.  
"Good for you guys," said Esposito.

Beckett bit her lip and then looked at the boys, "Castle didn't happen to mention where the wedding will be held did he?"

The boys looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh he does," said Ryan.

"But," added Esposito, "he also says if we tell you he won't get us box seats for a full season of Rangers games."

"It's my wedding," said Beckett, "You're seriously not gonna tell me?"

"Dude," said Esposito, "It's the Rangers."

"Yeah," said Ryan though he wasn't as into hockey as Javi. "You really want to know, you shouldn't have let Castle plan the wedding."

Espo added, "Besides, isn't the whole planning the wedding stuff supposed to be like a chick thing?"

"Normally I guess," Beckett replied, "but in case you haven't been paying attention, Castle and I aren't very traditional."

"True," said Ryan, "After all, you did get knocked up on your first night with him."

Beckett shot Ryan a look, unsure if she wanted to cry or laugh. Damn hormones.

While Espo hit him on the arm and said, "Boy what is wrong with you?"

"No he's right," Beckett said, managing to choke back her tears and deciding to add to things, "Just goes to show how good he is in bed. He only had to do it once to seal the deal and not even my birth control could stop him."

"Oh ugh!" Ryan and Espo said as they covered their ears while Beckett laughed at their expense.

As fun as it was to mess with the boys, they all still had a mountain of paperwork to do.

*****

The paperwork that had taken about a couple of hours was halted as the phone rang. Ryan took the call and then held up a Post It note.

"Got a fresh one," he said to Esposito and Beckett. "At 12th and 5th. The Sheila C. Johnson Design Center."

The team got ready to go and as Beckett was putting on her coat, Gates leaned out of her office. "Not you detective," said Gates.

"Sir?"

"You're getting married in less than twenty four hours," said Gates.

"Castle called you?"

"He did and while we're all still getting to know each other, I appreciate the invite."

Beckett had no idea that Castle would invite her Captain.

Not knowing what else to say, she left it at, "You're welcome, sir."

Gates nodded, "So since you're getting married soon, no crime scenes and no new cases."

"Sir, is that really necessary? I'm more than capable of still working a scene," said Beckett.

"It's absolutely necessary. I will not have you looking tired and run down as you walk down that aisle tomorrow."

Beckett looked at her boys, "Sorry guys, looks like you're on your own with this one."

"That's okay," said Espo, "we can handle it. Besides, looks like you've got a visitor," Espo said ot her.

Beckett turned to see Alexis walking towards her.

"Alexis, hey," said Beckett, "Your dad's not here," Beckett said, thinking that Castle was the reason why she had come.

"I know," the teenager said, "he sent me on some best man errands."

Esposito stopped in his tracks, "Wait, Castle chose you as his best man?"

"You're all ready getting the hockey tickets," Beckett shot at him.

Ryan shoved Espo, "Fresh murder. Let's go."

"Yeah there will be a fresh murder," Esposito mumbled.

Beckett shook her head. Castle may have bribed them to not say anything about the venue but nothing could change his mind about his best man and between the people in his life, Beckett was glad he had chosen Alexis to stand up at the altar beside him. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Shouldn't you be in school," Beckett asked.

"I should be but dad wanted my help and considering it's your wedding, I couldn't say no. Dad got me a pass."

"Ah so he wouldn't let you go to school even if you wanted to," Beckett said with a smile knowing how much the girl valued her education.

"Not this time."

"So what brings you by?"

Alexis held up the large bag she had been carrying and placed it on the desk.

"Dad figured you probably hadn't eaten yet so I offered to bring something by."

Beckett stood up, needing to stretch her legs. "Alexis, you didn't have to do that," she said.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to."

Beckett looked in the bag, "Are those cronuts?"

"They are," Alexis replied, "I figured since I got you something healthy for lunch, I thought you might need something sweet too."

"You are a lifesaver. I was craving sugar and was just gonna pick something out of the vending machine but this is much better. Thanks Alexis," she said as she took the bag to the office room with the long table where the team often ate; with Alexis following her.

Alexis smiled, "Don't mention it."

In the break room Beckett placed the bag to the side of the table, but pulled out the plate and placed the cronut on it as well as pulled out the bottle of water and then took a seat.

"So how are you holding up," Beckett asked, "I mean I know this all very short notice."

"Don't even worry about it, I'm great."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You and dad getting married early, it honestly doesn't surprise me."

Beckett motioned towards one of the chairs so Alexis took a seat.

"It doesn't?"

"Not at all. I knew my dad liked you the first time he saw you at the book party when you came to talk to him. He wasn't exactly subtle about it."

Beckett laughed.

She could still remember that day, the first time she had officially met Mr. Richard Castle and talked to him not as a fangirl but as a representative of the NYPD. Castle had been to so many of the book parties that he naturally expected to be talking to one of the many bubbling woman who flocked his way even going as far as to have a Sharpie ready, turn and say to her "Where would you like." Naturally the fangirl in her was screaming out, "Would you sign my chest" but she had arrived on official business and she wasn't about to let the man-child see the fan that she was.

Of course he had all ready pegged that from her at the precinct while she interrogated him and she said that it looked like Castle had a deranged fan and Castle's reply was "Oh you don't seem deranged to me."

Beckett took a piece of the cronut. After swallowing she said, "He wasn't was he?" She shook her head, "Still you're dad and I have only been dating what, four months if you include that five week period when I was trying to figure things out on my own."

"Which you had every reason. I don't know how I would react."

"And let's hope you don't have to any time soon," Beckett warned.

"You don't have to worry Kate, Ashley and I haven't taken that step yet. I'm not really sure I want to with him just yet. And in terms of you and dad dating for four months, you guys have also known each other for three years and that should count for something. When dad had married Gina, they'd only just met and then got married a week later. So three years and four months sounds good. Besides, I think it will be nice for my brother or sister to have both our parents married before she gets here."

It wasn't lost on Beckett that she had just referred to her and Castle as 'our parents'. She let it go for now thinking it must have been a Freudian slip.

"I suppose in that context it makes sense," said Beckett.

"Trust me it does. Not only did everyone wonder when you two would be together, I'm pretty sure everyone started to wonder when you guys would get married." Alexis shrugged and smiled, "It was inevitable."

Beckett smiled. Was it inevitable? Was it fate? There was a part of her that liked to have thought so.

Had she never started reading Rick's books, she never would have stood in line for hours just to get one of his books signed. Had the case that mimicked his books never fallen on her desk she never would have had to go to his book party to ask him questions about the murders. Had she never interrogated him they never would have become partners. Had they never become partners, they never would have gotten to know each other. Had they never gotten to know each other, they never would have slept together in LA. Had they never slept together she never would have gotten pregnant and she never would have been engaged to marry him.

So maybe it was fate. As a detective Beckett was trained to not believe in coincidences and considering all the variables that were in their favor, it seemed too connected to be otherwise.

Beckett was distracted from her thoughts when Alexis' phone went off. The girl checked it.

"It's dad," she said, "He's got another top secret errand for me." Alexis stood and Beckett was about to stand, "No don't get up," said Alexis as she walked over to Beckett instead, "Bye, Kate," she said placing a kiss on Beckett's cheek.

"Oh bye bud," Kate said as she reciprocated.

Outside Beckett heard Alexis said, "See ya, dad."

*****

Castle looked at Beckett, "A goodbye kiss, when did that start?"

"Just now," said Beckett. "No, I'm just surprised as you are."

"I wouldn't say that I'm surprised," Castle said as he took the seat that Alexis had occupied, "You are pretty lovable."

"Mm, speaking of pretty lovable," Beckett said as she reached over, Castle leaned in too, and their lips met, "What are you doing here, babe?"

"Oh there are some things I have to talk to Gates about personally rather than just over the phone."

"Really, anything I should know about?"

"Not that I can think of," Castle said innocently.

"Inviting the Captain to the wedding, that was a pretty bold move."

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures if I want her to like me," Castle said as he stole a piece of the cronut. "And you know what else I was thinking about earlier? Do you remember the first time you handcuffed me? We were at the New York Public Library. Remember how angry you were that I wouldn't stop investigating that case?"

Beckett smiled, "Yeah, I remember."

"What I wouldn't give to be there now," Castle said with a smile. He then turned serious , "But since we can't be, for now while I go handle Gates, you sit here and enjoy your lunch and I will see you later tonight," Castle said as he stood up and placed a kiss on Beckett's forehead. "God I love you."

"I love you too, Rick."

*****

"Can I take this off now?" Beckett asked as she had a black blindfold covering her eyes.

Before leaving the loft this morning Alexis had told Beckett to wear something comfortable as they wouldn't be getting dressed at home. She chose a lose top and a pair of maternity jeans. It still unnerved her that she was into maternity clothing but her side kick was growing so that was the only upside.

Downstairs a limo had been waiting for the girls and it was Alexis who, by orders from Castle, had insisted she wear the blindfold. Beckett could only reluctantly agree.  
"Yes," said Alexis, you can take off the blindfold now."

As Beckett's eyes adjusted to the light she began to understand where they were. It was the old presidential library inside the New York Public Library that had been converted into something extravagant. A fire had been lit in the fireplace giving the place a sense of warmth, windows covered in black fabric adding to the magic feel of the room and barriers had been put up along the sides for the girls to get dressed.

Alexis returned with one white bag and unzipped it to reveal Beckett's dress: It was a short sleeved, silk fabric with a lace overlay, and a silk ribbon just above the middle.

"What do you think?" Alexis asked.

"It's perfect," Beckett said unable to convey anymore emotion.

"You really like it darling?" asked Martha.

"Absolutely."

"Well then, let's get you dressed shall we," Martha said as she offered to help.

Beckett let Martha and Alexis get dressed as she did so, the women hearing Lanie show up moments later. When Beckett was almost through she called out to Martha to help zip her up from the back and get the bow tied correctly.

"I present to you," said Martha, "The future Mrs. Castle."

Beckett came out of her dressing room and the women gawked.

"Oh my goodness, Kate," said Lanie, "You look beautiful!"

"Really?" Beckett asked.

"Most definitely and I love the silk ribbon above your belly."

Now Beckett really started to feel self conscious.

She hadn't been too sure about that part of the dress but she supposed that any spot the silk ribbon had been placed, whether above her belly, the middle or just slightly underneath where she often cradled her baby, the belly bump was going to be an ever present add-on accessory.

"Isn't that the best part," Martha said with excitement, "Richard is absolutely gonna love it!"

"Thank you Martha."

"Alexis, Lanie, dears do you mind giving us a minute?"

The two girls left, leaving the future in-laws to be.

"Now for your wedding, something blue," Martha said handing Beckett a box.

Beckett opened them to find a set of sapphire earrings.

"Oh Martha, they're beautiful," Beckett said as she moved to a mirror to place them on.

"These have been passed down through the Rogers' generations by my grandmother. Only women of substance have worn these gems. They've been waiting, Katherine, for you."

Beckett looked at the older woman, "I am so honored, Martha, thank you."

"And thank you, Katherine, for making my son the happiest and the luckiest man in the world."

The two women hugged. After a brief moment they released each other.

"So you ready to get this show on the road?"

Beckett smiled, "Let's do this."

*****

About ten minutes later Jim held his daughter's arm. "You look beautiful Katie," he said to her.

"Thanks dad."

"You know you're mom would be proud of you."

Beckett smiled, "I know she would."

As Jim began to guide his daughter down the grand staircase Beckett finally saw where they were and if she could smile any larger she would have. And instrumental version of "Into You" by Low began to play softly in the background.

They entered the Rose Main Reading Room which faced south where it was filled with family, friends and guests. The tile flooring had been replaced with a velvety red rug. The walk down the aisle seemed like a long one but Beckett held on to every step.

There was that child part of her who wanted to run into Castle's arms, throw her body into his and land him a big kiss on the lips, forgetting all that was around her but she held her composure, making sure that she wouldn't fall, especially with the added weight and shift in her gravitational pull.

Before long she was at Castle's side. Jim gently placed his daughter's hand into Castle's.

"Thank you sir," Castle said to the man.

"Take care of her, Rick," Jim asked.

"Always," Castle said as he looked and smiled at Beckett. "Hi," he officially said to her.

"Hi," said Beckett. As she smiled she couldn't help but take his face in her hands and add, "First time that I cuffed you, what you wouldn't give to be back there now."

"Not a bad wedding venue, hu?"

"Not bad at all."

The justice of the peace intervened, "Excuse me but I think we're ready to get started."

The two of them suddenly had to remember they were in a room full of other people.

"Right of course," said Castle, "We're ready."

The justice of the peace did his greetings to the crowd and his opening ceremony. Castle and Beckett had both opted to write their own vows.

Once he was done, he nodded to Castle.

Castle reached back and Alexis smiled as she handed him the ring. Castle turned to face his glowing bride and placed the ring on her finger, not letting go of their entwined hands.

"Beckett, the moment I met you, my life became magical. In fact it became magical a lot sooner. It became magical the first moment I saw you, back when I watched as you stood in line at one of my book parties as you waited to get one of my books signed. I had often wondered about that mysterious girl and what happened to her. And then when I saw you as you came to question me about a case, I knew it was you. It was fate. It's been you all along. You're the one that I've waited for. And you're the one I want by my side as I go to sleep at night.

I know it hasn't been easy having me around, shadowing you. Whatever mess we've gotten into, often because of me," Castle said making the crowd laugh some, "Whatever disaster or situation that could have easily have killed us, we've done it together. I want to continue doing things together, with you, Kate. I want to be a parent with you. I want to be your partner in crime and in life.

I love you, Katherine Beckett, and I will continue to love you, always."

Beckett smiled at her groom. She then turned to Lanie who handed her the ring and then turned back, placing the ring on Castle's finger. "Castle, the moment I met you, my life became magical. In fact it became magical a lot sooner. It became magical the first moment I saw you, back when I waited hours in line for you to sign my copy of your book. I'm not the first girl to have imagined what it would be like to have been with you but now I no longer have to imagine it. You took me by surprise when I found out my case was connected to you but like you, I believe in fate, I believe in fate when it comes to us. You're the man that my mom sent to me just like she sent us this baby. It's been you all along.

You're right, it hasn't been easy having you around but like I've told you before, I've gotten used to pulling my pigtails. I have a hard job and having you around makes it a little more fun. Whatever situation we've been in, whatever darkness in my life, we've been through it together. I want to continue doing things together, Rick. I want to be a parent with you. I want to be your partner in crime and in life.

I love you, Richard Castle, and I will continue to love you, always."

"By the power vested in me," said the justice of the peace, "by the state of New York-,"

The justice of the peace didn't have any time as Castle and Beckett were quick to cut him off by kissing each other deeply, in a moment that they seemed to have waited their whole lives for.

The crowd around them: Martha, Alexis, Jim, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and the many other relatives and friends and bosses and others they had invited, all stood up and cheered but the couple was oblivious to the exuberance around them as they got lost within each other, not wanting to part, wanting to make their first kiss as husband and wife last a life time

**Author's Note:**

> Given that this was written 5 or 6 years ago it's most likely I will not be updating it any time soon. I can try but what I write will seem fake as to the real ending.
> 
> I do however plan on giving this topic, 'the what if in LA' scenario another go just to compare my writing from then and now.


End file.
